The Meikyuu Butterfly
by Fail4Ninjas
Summary: Before leaving for France, Ikuto promised to marry Amu. What happens when Ikuto returns and finds out that Amu is Seiyo High's number one host from The Meikyuu Butterfly?
1. Prologue: Host Club, Eh?

**Disclaimer: **

**2ManyShoez doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

2ManyShoez: Hey guys! I'm going solo for this story, but the other writers of Fail4Ninjas are still helping by editing. Thank you, GreenMamushi, FlippinWonka, and TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist!

GreenMamushi: No problem. Ew, romance!

FlippinWonka: Yep! Okay, I have to get back to my fanfics or else—

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: -Grabs FlippinWonka with a malevolent grin- Get back to writing!

2ManyShoez: -Sweat drops- Ahaha… Anyways, thanks for reading!

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Prologue: Host Club, Eh?**

**Normal POV (Flashback)**

Seven-year-old Hinamori Amu and eight-year-old Tsukiyomi Ikuto were sitting on a polished wooden bench at an amusement park.

"Hey, Amu-chan. My mom got a letter from my dad; he said my mom, Utau, and I should go live with him in France," said Ikuto as he reached for her creamy hand.

Amu clenched his pale hand. "No way! I want to be with Iku-chan forever," she shouted as her golden eyes met his cobalt orbs. A light pink blush stained her pale cheeks.

"Shikata ga nai. (A/N: It can't be helped.) I'll just come back and marry you one day," muttered Ikuto as he blushed and avoided Amu's innocent gaze.

She suddenly realized what he said and abruptly turned away with a blush as bright as the nearby vendor's candy apples.

"Th-then, I'll l-learn to b-be a g-good mommy and w-wait for you to come b-back," stuttered Amu.

Ikuto pulled out two necklaces; one had a chrome key encrusted with glittery, white crystals, and the other necklace had a matching lock. Both of the necklaces had a mesmerizing, celestial glow.

"This is so we'll remember each other. I'll wear the one with the key. When I come back, we'll meet right here, and I'll marry you!"

Amu's soft lips curved into a genuine, radiant smile, and she slowly pecked Ikuto on his cheek.

"I like Iku-chan the most! Write to me, ne? We'll definitely see each other again!" she yelled. Ikuto tried to conceal his burning cheeks by letting his duke blue hair cascade over his face as he gazed at the ground and handed Amu her necklace. She fidgeted with the clasp as she clumsily attempted to put the necklace around her neck. Ikuto gently pushed away Amu's uncouth, beige hands to help her.

"Amu-chan, I have to go now. I'll always think about you, so don't just marry some other weirdo while I'm gone. Wait for me," mumbled Ikuto as an obsidian black, shiny car pulled up in the parking lot. The tinted car window rolled down, and seven-year-old Tsukiyomi Utau's head popped out.

"Niisan, hurry up! Mommy's waiting!" bellowed Utau with a huge grin. Her smile faded away as she spotted Amu. Utau made an obnoxious face as Amu stuck out her tongue.

Ikuto groaned. "Geez… girls," he murmured. He sprinted away and glanced back at Amu. She stopped paying attention to Utau and awkwardly waved at Ikuto. As the tinted windows rolled up and the car departed, she admired her necklace.

'_Come back soon, Ikuto…' _

**Eight Years Later**

Ikuto's father, Tsukiyomi Aruto, dropped him off at the amusement park where Amu had confessed. Ikuto inherited his father's ultramarine eyes and sleek, midnight blue hair.

"Don't stay too late, Ikuto. I don't want you playing all night with girls; you have school tomorrow," teased Aruto.

Ikuto nonchalantly waved him away and started walking. As soon as he knew his father drove off, Ikuto whipped out his cyan blue slider phone and tried to call Amu's cellphone. The sixteen-year-old smirked as he fantasized about Amu's exasperation, but a dissatisfied expression came upon his face as only a voice mail answered.

Ikuto relaxed on an aged wooden bench at the nostalgic amusement park. Two hours drifted by, and there was still no call from Amu. He rose from the bench, took his charcoal violin case, and finally strode down the road to observe any changes in the city.

'_She probably turned off her phone or something. I'll just see her tomorrow, anyway.'_

He unexpectedly glimpsed at a gorgeous girl with flowy locks of flamingo pink hair, but he couldn't catch her face. She was wearing a white, over-the-shoulder shirt that said, "Radical" in ruby letters, a skinny, ebony belt over her stomach, denim skinny jeans, black suspenders, and crimson, plaid converse sneakers. An average-looking guy handed her a wad of cash, and she widely grinned.

'_That can't be my Amu,' _He glanced at his cell phone and began racing home.

**The Next Day**

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_ And Sugar, we're going down swinging—_

(A/N: I don't own "Sugar, We're Goin' Down" by Fall Out Boy.)

The alarm clock blasted through Ikuto's eardrums and caused him to jolt awake. He violently bumped his head against the polished, walnut headboard.

"Shit! That freaking hurt like hell!" wailed Ikuto as he rolled off the bed. A girl with lengthy, flax pigtails and orchid eyes giggled as she opened the door.

"Short-tempered in the morning as always, Ikuto."

"Shut the hell up, Utau!"

Utau swiftly transformed from an angel to a demon, and Ikuto immediately resented his words.

"Ikuto, get your damn uniform on!" screeched Utau as she whipped the black dress shirt, ivory tie, and crimson, plaid pants at his drowsy face. She firmly stomped on Ikuto's back, held a spontaneous pitchfork in one hand, and released her shrieking laughter.

'_Damnit, this is going to be a long ass morning.'_

**A Few Messy Minutes Later**

"Bye, okaa-san," hollered Utau as she seized Ikuto's shirt collar and dragged him off to school. Eventually, they reached Seiyo High School's towering, bronze gates and earned some uncomfortable stares.

Most of the whispering went along the lines of "Are they models or something?"

Ikuto was too sluggish to care. Utau and Ikuto strolled to the office and received their schedules from a reddish-brown haired lady named Sanjo Yukari. Luckily, they shared all of the same classes.

They reached their classroom and heard someone fall on the floor; they both sweat dropped. A teacher with tousled, chestnut brown hair opened the door and had cracked glasses on.

"Class, these are the new students, Tsukiyomi Utau and Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Please introduce yourselves," said Nikaidou Yuu until he knocked over some textbooks on a dusty podium. The class erupted into laughter except for a girl that was surrounded by a harem of guys. She flipped her hair with a tedious expression plastered on her face.

"Tsukiyomi Utau here," Utau declared placidly. Half of the guys in the class could not restrain their eyes from scanning every detail of her fit body. She shivered a bit from the disgusting gazes of the boys. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead with her pale, slender index finger until she realized Ikuto was not saying anything. Utau's amethyst eyes shot open, and she elbowed Ikuto in the stomach.

"Y-yo, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he stated as he caressed his stomach and coughed a little bit.

Ikuto's weariness diminished as he gaped at the expressionless girl who was surrounded by a harem. The class silenced as Ikuto walked down the desk aisle until he was directly in front of the girl.

"Amu?" asked Ikuto as he daringly leered into her fierce, amber eyes.

"Are you an idiot?" Amu inquired aloofly. Her bubblegum pink hair was tied up into a messy side ponytail, and her bangs were swept to the side by a red "x" clip. Her onyx shirt was unbuttoned; her ivory tie had Paul Frank skull punk pins and Johnny Cupcake punk pins; a wide, checkered belt secured her plaid skirt.

"That's right! Don't get so familiar with our Ichigo-chan," snapped a boy with platinum blond hair and crimson eyes.

"Hey, don't be so stuck-up to my brother. Back off," retorted Utau.

"It's his fault. He just came to this school and already started hitting on me. By the way umm…?" replied Amu.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he managed to say.

Amu handed him a black card with an indigo butterfly and eloquent, lavender letters that said, "The Meikyuu Butterfly Host Club."

"If you want to know me so bad, come here during lunch. I don't need other fan boys crowding around me right now." She plowed through the guys and walked to the bathroom.

Nikaidou finally stood up and mumbled, "Ehh, Himamori-san, where are you going?"

Amu instantly went back in the classroom with an ominous aura.

"IT'S HINAMORI, YOU BAKA-SENSEI!" screamed Amu as she grabbed a random textbook on the floor and chucked it at Nikaidou's face. As he got knocked out, Amu stomped back out the door to the restroom.

"Kyaa! So cool n' spicy! As expected of the number one host at Seiyo!" exclaimed all of the students in the classroom except Utau and Ikuto.

"Cool n' spicy?" inquired Ikuto and Utau in unison. Ikuto cracked up as he spotted Nikaidou.

"What the hell? All I saw was someone with a bad attitude," uttered Utau.

Ikuto smirked.

'_How interesting. I'll have to see my Amu-chan at this club and see what she's become.'_

_o0o0o0o_

Please R&R! Suggestions are open!


	2. Chapter 1: Anticipation

**Disclaimer:**

2ManyShoez: The one who owns Shugo Chara is m—

Peach-Pit: -.- I don't think so! –Whacks 2ManyShoez on the head with an inflated bat- We own it!

2ManyShoez: -Dizzy- Ehe, sorry about that. Here's Chapter One! ~ -Falls over and drools-

P.S. This is a long chapter, and most of it's descriptions of the other characters. Please bear with me!

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Chapter One: Anticipation**

**Normal POV**

As the ominous Amu flew out of the classroom, she calmed down a bit and increased her walking pace. She furiously entered the bathroom and isolated herself in a moderately clean stall. Whenever Amu wanted to loosen up and get rid of any overwhelming emotions, she went to the bathroom. Somehow, no one noticed.

"What the hell?" clamored Amu as she sat on the lid of the toilet. The other Seiyo students hastily finished their business and raced out of the restroom fearfully. She was too exasperated to take notice of the frightened, fleeing girls.

**Amu POV**

That freaking idiotic teacher always mispronounces my name! And what the hell is up with Iku-chan coming back after eight years? There's no way in hell that I'm just going to welcome him. Iku-chan, you absolute baka!

I massaged my temples and took a deep breath.

But then again, I was kind of harsh to him, today… NOOO! Now I'm the freaking idiot! I let my cool façade take over, damnit!

**Normal POV**

Amu consistently bashed the sides of her head with her two hands that were balled into fists. She dashed out of the stall and checked the other stalls for any eavesdropping girls. Amu stepped toward the sinks; she gazed at her reflection in the wide mirror and placed her hand on it. Her hand left a foggy imprint on the clear mirror.

"Iku-chan, I hope you know that I didn't mean it… It's just that things have changed." She pulled out her glowing lock necklace from her white dress shirt pocket and gently smiled at it; the smile briskly fell into a melancholic frown.

Eventually, Amu broke out of her trance and placed her bored, blank expression back on her flawless face. She left the restroom and strode back to the classroom.

As Amu opened the door, Ikuto immediately glanced over and intensely stared at her. Because of her experiences as a host, Amu could mask her instinctive blush, but this time the blush was more difficult to conceal.

As Nikaidou finally gained consciousness, the class began, and Amu recalled the beginning of the school day when she gave Ikuto the card.

'_I hope he accepts my invitation.'_

Suddenly Amu squeezed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a bit.

**Amu POV**

Wait, what am I thinking? I'm the number one host at Seiyo High School! I have all the boys wrapped around my finger; I can't just focus on one conceited, careless childhood friend.

**Normal POV**

While Amu was having a mental conflict with herself, Nikaidou had a glint of vengeance in his eyes.

"Seeing that Hinamori-san and Ikuto-san are already good friends, why don't you sit right next to her, Ikuto-san? Pardon me for making you two students stand for such a long time."

Ikuto smirked and gladly claimed the seat that was to the right of Amu's desk. Without words, Utau pointed to an empty desk right behind Ikuto and next to a boy with caramel-colored hair and spring green eyes. Nikaidou scratched his scalp and simply nodded in approval with a goofy grin.

Amu finally broke out of her thoughts as Nadeshiko, who sat in the desk to the left of Amu, tapped her thin shoulder.

"You're so lucky to have the gorgeous new students sit near you, Amu-chan. You could catch Ikuto-san and make him your customer, too," whispered Nadeshiko with a benign smile. Rima was napping in front of Nadeshiko and didn't pay attention to anything that was going on.

Amu slightly turned her head to the right with a composed expression and spotted Ikuto as he winked at her. Then, she abruptly felt Utau's glares and completely turned around to make eye contact with her. They scowled at each other and exchanged spontaneous lightning strikes that made everyone back away with their desks.

Amu turned back around to face the front of the classroom and, of course, managed to conceal her agitation. She went crazy in her mind though… AGAIN. She released all of her anxiety by tapping the fingers of her left hand on the desk, resting her round chin on her fidgety right hand, looking out the window, and lashing out her short-tempered thoughts in her mind.

**Amu POV**

What the hell? Since when did Iku-chan sit right next to me? Nikaidou-sensei, you idiotic teacher!

A wavering, dark, and malevolent aura surged from my body as I thought about Iku-chan.

That damn moron probably sucked up to that teacher and got the seat, so he could bother the crap out of me! Ugh, and I didn't even notice Utau until now! Man, this is going to be a hell of a long class…

**Later At Lunch (Normal POV)**

Amu slipped on her Meikyuu Butterfly uniform and rushed down the hallway, past the official fan club for The Meikyuu Butterfly, The Guardians.

She was wearing an amaranth pink and black striped dress with a fuchsia and onyx checkered layer of frills at the bottom of the dress. There were two wide, black straps decorated with prints of cotton candy pink hearts, spades, clovers, and diamonds. She also had a correlating buckle belt over her stomach and two slim, silver chains that were strung over the frills with a lemon-colored diamond charm, sky blue spade charm, lime-colored clover charm, and rose red heart charm. The finishing touch was her sparkly, butterfly-shaped nametag that said, "Ichigo-chan." All of the hosts had a nametag identical to Amu's, but with their own nicknames.

The Guardians were lingering around Seiyo's hallways and gazed at Amu as she flew by in polished, ebony stiletto boots to The Meikyuu Butterfly. The well-known leaders of The Guardians were Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Sanjo Kairi, and Souma Kukai.

"Ha ha ha! I'm going to make Ichigo-chan my queen when I rule the world!" declared Tadase with a passionate fire in his scarlet eyes. Tadase swiftly covered his mouth and bowed as an apology to everyone; he always got carried away when he saw Amu and Lulu. He had short, platinum blond hair that gave him a princely look, but he had a timid personality.

"Ichigo-chan is beautiful today, too, but Kusukusu-chan will always be the cutest," Nagi remarked in an admirable and gentle tone as he let out a content sigh. He had sleek, indigo hair that made him look feminine and russet eyes. Nagi was always polite and compassionate. People admired his beauty and elegant dancing skills.

"If anyone's cute, it's Pepe-chan," mumbled Kairi as he pushed up his plain glasses. He pulled out a book and tried to cover his distinct blush behind the tinted pages. Kairi was a diligent bookworm with Dartmouth green hair and tufts blue eyes.

As Kukai threw his arm around Kairi's neck, Kairi got flustered and dropped his book. "Wow, tons of guys sure like Ichigo-chan. Oh well! I'm ready to face the competition," exclaimed Kukai. He was in Amu's homeroom and sat next to Utau. He was an upbeat, optimistic jock on Seiyo's soccer team.

Amu finally reached The Meikyuu Butterfly and greeted the other host members, who were Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and Yamamoto Lulu de Morcerf.

"Amu-chi! Don't make Yaya worry; you have to come on time," scolded Yaya in a childish tone. She had shiny, amber hair and sandy brown eyes. Yaya had a cute, babyish personality and peter pan syndrome. (A/N: Peter pan syndrome is what someone has when they don't want to grow up. Lol, I think I have that, too).

Her uniform was a girly, short-sleeved dress that had white, lacy ruffles at the ends of the sleeves, the bottom of the dress, and at the square neckline. The upper part of her dress was a mauve fabric, and the rest of the dress was a flowing, lavender fabric. Silky, magnolia ribbons were sewn in at the stomach area, and they were tied into bows. Yaya had rich lilac flats on and her charm, which was a rosso corsa bow that hung on a silver chain identical to Amu's, except it was a necklace. She was known as Pepe-chan.

"That was not funny, Amu. We were all wondering where you were, but then again, I didn't mind taking your customers and your title," Rima blandly stated while holding a gag comic book. She was the ice princess with wavy, sunflower blonde hair, lustrous amber eyes, and an aloof personality. Rima hid her love of comedy. She was known as Kusukusu-chan. Her host uniform was the chain bracelet with a green teardrop charm and a high class, indigo, long-sleeved dress. The tight sleeves covered Rima's palms, and the base of the dress was flowing with petite, shiny beads sewn all over. She walked in mauve kitten heel shoes.

"Hey, who said you could have her title? If anyone's going to have it, it'll be me!" argued Lulu. She had cornflower blue eyes and light golden blonde hair that was curled at the end. She was known as Nana-chan; people recognized her as a tsundere. (A/N: A tsundere is a term for someone who is cold at first, then kind when you gradually get to know them). Lulu was wearing a sleeveless and collared, Byzantium dress, a nametag clipped to her left hip, a chain clipped to her nametag with a Flower Carpet rose charm, tight, raven-colored gauntlets, and a pair of black sling backs. Lulu's dress had a large, silky, amaranth cerise bow around her collar.

"Everybody, calm down. All that matters is the fact that Amu-chan is here, and The Meikyuu Butterfly can open," stated Nadeshiko with a benevolent smile. Nadeshiko and Nagi were identical twins. Nadeshiko could also dance and was just as courteous as Nagi, but when people got to know Nadeshiko better, she revealed her competitive, violent side. Her nickname was Temari-chan. She was wearing a nametag below her left shoulder, a chain anklet with a cherry blossom charm, mauve wedges, and a lengthy, iris halter dress.

"No one can take my place anyway," Amu proclaimed in a confident, collective tone as she paced around the classroom used for The Meikyuu Butterfly. She checked to make sure everything was ready and took a peek outside at the customers.

"I wonder if he'll come," Amu instinctively muttered as she scanned the impatient crowd.

"Shit," mumbled Amu as she shivered and sensed a terrifying aura over her shoulder. Of course, Nadeshiko's keen ears picked up what Amu muttered, and she planned to bully Amu. Nadeshiko's delicate, pale hand clutched Amu's thin shoulder; Amu twitched.

"Ne, ne… Who were you just talking about? It's quite rare to hear about you being concerned about a guy, Amu-chan," inquired Nadeshiko. She had black energy floating around her as she grinned widely and tilted her head innocently. The other host members' sweat dropped and thanked the gods that they weren't Amu.

"Now that you mention it, the transfer student seemed close with Amu. I think his name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Rima revealed plainly.

"Wait, how would you know? You were sleeping, Rima-chan," replied Nadeshiko as her sweat dropped. Everybody sighed in relief as the tense atmosphere was lifted.

"Yaya heard he was really good-looking! No fair, Amu-chi! You get another customer," Yaya complained with puffed cheeks and a pout.

"What's he to you anyway? Sounds like you're interested in him. I wish I got to see him," pondered Lulu with a stern expression and crossed arms. She was in another homeroom with Yaya, Kairi, and Nagi.

Amu turned away, so her facial expression wouldn't give the others any ideas. "He was just someone I knew when I was a kid." She restrained her hand from touching the lock necklace that was buried in her school uniform pocket.

"Don't waste your time asking me more questions right now. We have work to do," asserted Amu as she walked to open the door.

"Konnichiwa!" Greeted all of the host members in unison.

**Forty Minutes Later**

Lunch wasn't going to be over until 15 minutes passed, but Amu was anxious for a certain guy. She tended to 25 guys and had about 60 guys piled outside, still waiting to see her before the end of lunch. Although the customers consumed all of Amu's energy, Amu usually enjoyed glancing over at the crowd that was eager to request her. However, that day Amu took a five-minute break and got irritated as she glanced at the door and spotted her numerous customers. Nadeshiko observed this and joined Amu in a nimble rest.

"Something wrong, Amu-chan? Usually you get cocky and brag when you see all of your customers." Amu sweat dropped at how blunt she was.

"Nothing really, Nadeshiko. I'm just more tired than usual," Amu retorted bitterly.

"Sorry for bothering you; I'm going back now, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko left with a hint of gloominess, and Rima took her place.

"Amu, we've been your friends for awhile, so you don't have to be so cold. What's up?" asked Rima. Amu's face exposed her resentment.

"It's not like I wanted to make her sad or anything… Ne, Rima… I'm actually waiting for someone I haven't seen for awhile. You better not tell anyone though!"

At that moment, a sinister smile was plastered onto Rima's face. "Oh, Amu. I just happened to remember your little invitation to a certain transfer student. You're waiting for Ikuto-san, aren't you? How cute; you're that agitated over waiting for a guy," she teased.

Amu released an exasperated sigh, but kept her composure. "Aren't you being ridiculous? I'm number one; no one is supposed to refuse my wonderful invitations, and if they decide to, it's their loss. I'm going back now, Rima." Amu walked away and restrained herself from gazing back and blowing her cover.

Lulu stealthily stole a spot in the break area.

"You heard the whole thing didn't you, Lulu? Whatever, it's not like I didn't notice you were listening." Rima left to tend to her customers.

Lulu pouted at Rima and started mumbling to herself. "Amu's stubborn as always. You're definitely hiding something with that Ikuto guy. I wonder what was really between you two… I guess I'll go test it out."

o0o0o0o

Plz R&R! Suggestions are open! ~

Note: This is my first story ever (where I've been the only writer), so I'm really happy that I got any reviews at all, lol. Please keep reading my story. Thank you, readers!


	3. Chapter 2: Scheming With a Playboy

**Disclaimer:**

Amu: -Whacks 2ManyShoez on the head- Wake up, you lazy writer!

2ManyShoez: -Rubs bump on head- Geez be nicer when you wake people up!

Amu: Whatever. Disclaimer… NOW!

2ManyShoez: I do not own Shugo Chara.

Amu: Here's Chapter Two –crosses arms and glances away-

2ManyShoez: Please R&R. Suggestions are open. ^-^

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Chapter Two: Scheming With a Playboy**

**Ikuto POV**

Time to see my little Amu-chan at The Meikyuu Butterfly. Heh, Amu's probably losing her mind, waiting for me to come.

I habitually smirked and stretched my arms as I thought about Amu's impatience to see me. I transiently closed my eyes and leisurely strode toward The Meikyuu Butterfly until I spotted my agitated sister. Utau was planted directly in front of me with a stern expression.

"What a scary face, Utau. You're going to scare all of your fan boys away."

"Who cares about that? Where the hell do you think you're going right now?"

"It's none of your business." As I just realized Amu's card was sticking out of the pocket of my uniform, Utau moved her face closer to it. I sighed acridly and braced myself for her egregious nagging.

"Don't tell me you're seriously going to see that stuck-up jerk. I knew from the start that she was nothing special. She's just trying to split us up! Don't go!"

I grunted at Utau's childishness. "Still didn't get rid of your little brother complex, Utau?"

Utau pouted indignantly and turned her head away with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Shut up! You said you wouldn't mention that anymore!"

"Whatever." I nonchalantly walked past her as Utau scowled and crossed her arms. Some guys that were loitering around the hallway whistled at her emphasized chest; of course, she got pissed and became a hostile demon. There was no doubt that she did not need my assistance beating up those perverts.

I gazed back at the pitiful guys for a second. "Good luck," I whispered with a smug grin as I kept walking.

Utau shot a piercing death glare at the boys as black energy hovered around her. She grabbed a random, metal baseball bat that was lying around on the floor.

"I'll give you bastards a thirty-second head start, so you better run like hell, you freaking perverts!"

As all of the guys raced out of the hallways, I smirked in amusement and strode through the halls until I reached The Meikyuu Butterfly. Near the entrance, I noticed an abnormally long line of guys, shoving each other around and shouting for my Amu-chan, or Ichigo-chan. Heh, that's my girl.

A wide grin automatically crept onto my face. "This could be fun." I hung around the back of Amu's line.

**Lulu POV**

After Rima left the break area, I continued my break and kept pondering about some plans to get her together with that Ikuto guy. I stood up and paced around until a flash of midnight blue hair temporarily stunned my eyes. When I regained my vision, I scanned the somewhat familiar figure.

Wait a minute… Isn't that the Ikuto person?

My eyes lit up, and I was blessed with an epiphany.

Of course! Why didn't I just meet him in the first place?

"Hey everyone, I'm going out for a bit!"

Yaya turned around and jubilantly sauntered in front of me. "You better be back soon! Yaya doesn't want to get worried and have to search for you."

I eagerly withdrew from the room as some waiting customers turned their attention to me. They huddled together and whispered frantically. Most of the whispers went along the lines of, "Look, look; it's Nana-chan! So pretty…" I didn't make a big deal out of it; this happened every weekday that The Meikyuu Butterfly was opened.

I flipped my platinum blonde locks and approached this… Ikuto. If I weren't such a coolheaded host member, his good looks would have made me swoon and fan myself. Geez, Amu; you should savor the opportunity to catch such a handsome guy.

"Hi, I'm Nana-chan. You're Ikuto-san, right?"

He didn't even gaze towards my direction. "What's it to you? Got a crush on me?" He abruptly placed his arm around my slim waist and held my chin with his other arm. A faint blush stained my cheeks as I got myself together and slapped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't touch me, you arrogant bastard!" This guy was something else; I thought he would have the decency to apologize, but he just smirked playfully.

"Feisty, aren't you?" He walked closer to me, but a grim, pissed off expression was stuck to my face. "Come on, Nana-chan. You know you liked that." His deep, husky voice disgusted me, especially when my name slid off his tongue.

"Don't say my name!" Forget the plan and this bastard. There's no way I can tolerate him!

Without thinking I started muttering all my thoughts. "Amu, pick guys with better personalities! How did you even deal with this guy? Forget this; I'm going to go play around with someone else's love life." I stomped back into The Meikyuu Butterfly, and everyone's eyes went to me. Nadeshiko took a break and peered into my aggravated face. Her hand gently squeezed my shoulder.

"Something wrong? You and Amu-chan are making everyone concerned."

"I just ran into an idiotic customer. Don't worry about it, Nadeshiko."

"Lulu, I think it would be best if you took the rest of today off. There's only five minutes left anyway."

"Alright, I'm leaving then. Good work, everyone! Sorry for the trouble…"

"It's fine, Lulu. Just leave already. You don't need to worry about it." Nadeshiko grasped my shoulders and lightly pushed me towards the exit.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you guys later." Everyone jovially smiled and waved their goodbyes to me.

**Normal POV**

Lulu finally left The Meikyuu Butterfly and massaged her temples as she closed her eyes. Then, she knocked into someone; as her eyes flew open, they met a pair of breathtaking, ultramarine ones.

"Why don't cha' watch where ya' goin'?" Lulu bellowed in an accent. Just like the other times her accent flew out, she instantaneously blushed and attempted to shut her mouth by cupping it with her slender hands.

"So fierce, Nana-chan," a certain playboy whispered into her ear. She twitched with a disdainful expression and pushed Ikuto away.

"You again? Stop pulling this bullshit!" Lulu tried to scurry away from him, but Ikuto stalked after her.

"Hn, you have a dirty mouth, Nana-chan."

"Hey, it's your fault anyway!" she retorted stubbornly. Lulu swiftly unbuckled her sling backs, held them, and sprinted down the hallway in her host uniform. She ended up racing out of the school exit and hiding behind a gigantic elm tree. Of course, Ikuto was capable of catching up to her, but he thought he'd have more fun sneaking up on her after letting her have a head start. He dashed stealthily out of the door and spotted her enormous curls, which were not concealed by the figure of the tree.

'_Heh, this girl reminds me of Amu in a way…' _Ikuto aligned his body with the elm tree and noiselessly climbed up the tree.

"Geez, that bastard; making me run barefoot! I'd rather die than collaborate with him on my plan. Amu, you're so getting it later! Damn you for choosing unsociable guys!" Like Amu, Lulu channeled out her rage by talking to herself.

Ikuto chuckled softly as the brisk breeze rustled the leaves of the tree. _'Friends with my Amu-chan, huh? Let's see what this plan is.'_

He leaped to a low branch and approached Lulu. "So, you know about Amu? What's this plan you got?"

She yelped in bewilderment and cast a dirty look at Ikuto. "Of course I do! But why should I tell you anything? Bastard!"

He put an austere face on and hid his urge to tease her more. "Sorry about earlier…" Lulu glanced at him and signified her forgiveness by sighing in an I-guess-it-can't-be-helped or an I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this look.

"Fine, fine. You better listen up; I'm only explaining this plan once."

Ikuto simply nodded in agreement as his lips slowly curved upward into a sly smile.


	4. Chapter 3: Executing the Perfect Plan

**Disclaimer:**

2ManyShoez: -Sits on the sand at the beach- What a nice day! ~ ^-^

GreenMamushi: -Stands over 2ManyShoez- Fwshhh! Time to do your disclaimer, Nerd.

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: -Kicks 2ManyShoez into the sea- Hurry up, slave. You don't want to end up like FlippinWonka do you?

2ManyShoez: -Shivers at the thought- I do not own Shugo Chara. T-T

FlippinWonka: -Sneezes and shivers in her writing cell- Someone help me! T_T""

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Chapter Three: Executing the Perfect Plan**

**Normal POV**

When Lulu agreed to tell Ikuto about her plan, he couldn't stop grinning smugly; anyone could tell he was pretty ecstatic. Ikuto was so intoxicated by the thought of getting back together with Amu that he was about to lose himself in some… rather indecent fantasies about her until Lulu got irritated at him, AGAIN.

Lulu's pale hands settled on her Venus de Milo hips, and her patience ran out. "Hey, Asshole! I don't know exactly what you're thinking about, but you better wipe off that perverted smile! Do you want Amu or what? We have to start the plan right away!"

Of course, Ikuto aspired to make Amu his girl as quickly as possible, so he got a hold of himself and switched into a platitudinous facial expression.

Lulu suppressed the urge to crack up in Ikuto's face. _'Pfft, his face is as blank and expressionless as Rima's!' _When he glimpsed at Lulu, she promptly coughed out her desires to burst out laughing in his unsuspecting face.

She collected her peace of mind and began her explanation of the plan. "Okay, so we need to lure Amu into confessing her undying love to you, right? I say you find an attractive girl and get her all jealous; it works every time. If you ignore Amu and direct all of your attention to that girl, she'll crawl straight back to you. The only thing is that I have no idea which poor, unfortunate maiden would be willing to get involved with this scheme of mine." Lulu held her chin and tried to comprehend which person would be the most suitable candidate.

Ikuto simply nodded his head throughout Lulu's explanation and contemplated which pitiful girl he would use to shake up Amu. Because he was a new student at Seiyo High, he barely had any options to choose from. He kept deliberating about it until an epiphany struck him and brilliantly lit up his azure eyes; his visage was as if he was an otaku at an anime convention.

"Ne, Nana-chan." Ikuto paused and released a mischievous chuckle, which alarmed Lulu. Before he could go on, she reprimanded him again.

"If we're collaborating on this, you better stop calling me by my host nickname. My real name is Yamamoto Lulu de Morcerf, and you better tell me what you're thinking about with that creepy-ass laugh of yours." She uneasily speculated his shrewd face.

"How about YOU are the girl? The only girls I know here are my sister, Amu, and you. You're the only candidate, Lulu-chan," mused Ikuto.

Once he finished his sentence, Lulu couldn't help but display abhorrence. "Like hell I'll be the girl! I don't know if you didn't notice, but I loathe guys like you!" asserted Lulu.

"Ouch, that hurt, Lulu-chan—" She cut his sentence off.

"Lulu, you bastard."

"So harsh." He pretended to mope and clutched his chest.

"Stop stalling and get on with it, Drama Queen."

Ikuto ceased his atrocious acting and continued with his proposition. "What if I gave you something or did you a favor?" Lulu was going to succinctly reject the idea again, but she controlled her temper and reflected on it more.

She sighed and began talking in an unwilling tone. "Fine, fine. I'll go easy on you with these few conditions I have. First of all, stop messing around with me. Also, once you capture Amu, you better not flirt around with other girls; be good to Amu, or I'm going to kick your ass. Got it?"

"That was cheesy, Lulu, but okay." She was going to bicker with him, but he didn't give her the chance to interrupt. "What are we specifically doing to make Amu jealous?"

"Well, we just have to throw out a bunch of PDAs in front of her, and if you're microscopic brain is wondering what that is, it's public displays of affection. How about you start by requesting me at The Meikyuu Butterfly? We'll act all lovey-dovey and hold hands, err whatever," she suggested. Lulu resisted her natural instinct to gag at the words she just let out. Ikuto held back his urge to tease her and maintained an insipid expression. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about the plan unless they're going to help us. Other than that, we're good to go."

"Hey, when does the club close? We should go tease Amu now in front of the others."

"It officially closes in two minutes. The sooner you guys start dating, the sooner I can avoid you. I'll head to The Meikyuu Butterfly, and you'll meet me there to get me in a few minutes. Act like we met in class or something."

"See you," Ikuto uttered monotonously. He gazed at Lulu as she buckled in her sling backs and strode towards the club.

_'Heh, this'll be fun.'_

**Meanwhile At The Meikyuu Butterfly… **

All of the host members gathered outside in their self-customized Seiyo High uniforms and took a deep breath.

"Joudeki dayo, minna," Nadeshiko said contentedly. (A/N: It's an informal way of saying, "Good job, everyone" in Japanese). Everyone bid farewell cheerfully, except Amu; she said goodbye with a sulky face on.

Since the closing of The Meikyuu Butterfly, Amu was thinking, _'Damn, that idiot didn't come… '_

Before Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima could inquire her about her bitter behavior, Lulu arrived and put her plan in action. A wide grin was traced into her lips, and Amu was clueless of what she was up to.

"Hey, guys. I just wanted to meet up before we went off to class."

A husky voice unexpectedly interrupted everybody. "Yo."

Amu's mood seemed to lift. "Decided to show up, huh?"

"Hmm, what do you mean? Where's Lulu?"

Lulu rushed up to him and used the acting skills that she inherited from her mother to seem amiable; she clung to his arm and chattered with him vivaciously. "OHH, Ikuto-kun! You're here like you said you'd be! Let's go to class; see you people."

Before she could leave with Ikuto, Yaya stepped in their tracks. "Woahh, wait a minute! Yaya wants to know how the heck you got so close to the transfer student!"

"Yeah; I thought you said you didn't know who he was," stated Rima.

"Lulu crashed into me in the hallway. She said she would make it up to me by taking me around the school." Lulu dragged him away and jubilantly waved goodbye to everyone. Murmured rumors poisoned the air as they sauntered away. Amu and everybody else were too baffled to do anything; they were all wondering what the hell just happened.

Ikuto and Lulu stole a look back in unison and smirked at the stunned, speechless Amu; she looked as if she was going to faint and fall on the floor.

**Several Yards Later… **

"We're good, Lulu." She nodded in agreement and leered behind her to make sure no one was nearby. Once Lulu knew the coast was clear, she tore her arm away from Ikuto's.

"Wow, it was pretty easy to make Amu uncomfortable. We just have to keep this up, and she'll confess in no time." With that being said, Lulu departed.

**After School (Ikuto POV)**

I slung my obsidian Timbuk2 messenger bag onto my broad shoulder and strode to the school exit. I noticed that Utau was fretfully tapping her foot with an infuriated face, plus her signature crossed arms.

Three… Two… One… Here we go.

"You're too freaking slow, Ikuto. Do you know how freaking long I had to wait for your ass?"

Man, she needs to find a tolerant boyfriend; that way I don't need to endure this horrendous nagging every minute of the day.

I abruptly changed the topic. "How was your chase with those fan boys?"

"Let's just say I took care of them… Anyways, I demand to know why you were with that blonde girl at that pink-haired jerk's host club."

"Her name's Lulu, and we're not really dating. We just want to mess with everyone; it seemed fun, so why not?"

Utau sighed in disappointment. "Sounds just like you to do this kind of stupid shit at school, Ikuto." She finally backed off, and we headed home. I smirked triumphantly.

_'I wonder what Lulu-chan and I are doing tomorrow to mess with my Amu-chan,'_

0o0o0o0o

^-^ Please R&R. Suggestions are open.

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update –bows down-. I'll make sure to add the next chapter really soon! Thank you for reading! =]


	5. Chapter 4: An Interfering Bishie

**Disclaimer 1:**

FlippinWonka: -Throws luggage and flails arms- Guess who's back from Japan!

TheSpunkyShortAlchemist: Welcome back, Slave. I hope you enjoyed being in Japan because you're going back to your cell. A nice stack of fanfic work is waiting for you. :)

GreenMamushi: -Disregards FlippinWonka's yells for help- Fwshh! 2ManyShoez do your disclaimer to muffle her loud voice.

TheSpunkyShortAlchemist: -Drags her away- Heh heh! You won't be slacking off now!

2ManyShoez: -Sadistic grin- I don't own Shugo Chara. Plz R&R! =] Mua ha ha!

**Disclaimer 2:**

2ManyShoez: -Opens closet door- You can come out now.

Amu: -Exits closet and coughs out dust- Screw you! How long were you going to keep me in there?

2ManyShoez: -Bows down- I'm sorry for not writing for a few days!

Amu: You mean a freaking month!

2ManyShoez: GOMENNASAI! –Bows down with all her might- I was very busy with school!

Amu: Whatever. Get on with it. People are waiting!

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Chapter Four: An Intervening Bishie**

**During Lunch At The Meikyuu Butterfly (Normal POV)**

Nadeshiko, Yaya, Rima, Amu, and Lulu were all hard at work in brand new outfits to lure in more customers. The hosts decided to have two uniforms for the host club, so they could wear their new outfits on the days that they did not want to wear their original outfits.

All of the host club members wore their chains of charms as necklaces, today. Amu was striding around in a tight, Brandeis blue v-neck with long sleeves, two platinum skinny belts near the bottom of her shirt, cool gray, mid-thigh shorts with the bottoms folded up, and a pair of silver, over-the-knee suede boots.

Lulu was wearing a loose, Persian green shirt with slits in the long sleeves, a wide, onyx belt across her belly, ash gray, denim shorts, gray leggings, and black, ankle-high stilettos.

Nadeshiko rocked a carnation pink, over-the-shoulder shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows, denim overall shorts that reached the middle of her thighs, knee-high, classic rose socks, and charcoal Puma high tops.

Rima wore a thin, light slate gray cardigan over a light pastel purple, tank top dress with a light mauve bow pinned onto the left side of her chest. She was walking around in lilac kitten heels.

Last, but not least, Yaya wore an unbuttoned, light brown jacket with short, puffy sleeves over a light coral, halter dress that reached her knees. She was shuffling around The Meikyuu Butterfly in light taupe wedges.

On this typical, busy day at The Meikyuu Butterfly, hoards of guys were bewitched by the charms of the enchanting host club members and found themselves waiting in line for their favorite members. Although Nadeshiko, Rima, Yaya, and Lulu already had an impressive number of customers, their numbers were incomparable to Amu's; the guys waiting for her caused unbelievable traffic and chaos in the hallways of Seiyo High. Of course, it wasn't news to anyone; Amu established herself as the number one host at Seiyo. Every guy was destined to fall into her crowd of admirers, and every girl was most likely to become another hater. However, Amu disregarded these notable thoughts as a certain player with duke blue locks casually entered The Meikyuu Butterfly. Amu's golden eyes were locked onto Ikuto; Lulu noticed and grinned.

"Nana-chan here?" Ikuto inquired huskily. He had a lethargic expression until Lulu grasped his hand and led him to a table.

Lulu's lips curved into a deceptive smile. "You really suck at acting. Please look more convincing. Don't make me rearrange your face." Lulu's threats did not shake up Ikuto, but he just went with it to continue the execution of her scheme.

He leaned in and gently cupped her ear. "Whatever you want, Lulu-hime," whispered Ikuto.

If this was not a part of the plan, Lulu would have called him a pervert and slapped the living daylight out of his body, but instead, she just cringed and giggled. She playfully pushed him and squeezed her face as if she was embarrassed. They both avoided eye contact with Amu, so they wouldn't blow their cover.

Some customers noticed the new, unexpected couple and abruptly spread rumors like a wildfire. There was a ruckus, and the hosts finally noticed.

Rima's eyebrow furrowed, and she crossed her arms. "Just what is she planning?"

Nadeshiko held her chin and glanced at the surprising couple. "I wonder how that happened… They don't really match. Oh well; I can torture Lulu and ask about it later." Everyone sweat dropped as she went back to her customer with a sadistic smile.

Yaya's jaw dropped and threw her off balance. She collapsed onto the floor with a flabbergasted expression and a gigantic, colorful lollipop hanging out of her mouth. As her flustered customer tried to help her up, she frantically stood up and accidentally bumped into the poor guy's jaw; her lollipop fell onto the floor. "YAYA IS SUPER CONFUZZLED! SOMEONE TELL YAYA WHAT'S GOING ON!" Nadeshiko sweat dropped as Yaya flailed her arms around like noodles. Rima approached her and calmed her down by stuffing her face with soda-flavored hard candy. Yaya immediately sat back at her table and spaced out with an ecstatic, gluttonous smile.

"Gomennasai. Pepe-chan is daydreaming again. You'll have to come back another day; please excuse her behavior," explained Nadeshiko in a compassionate tone. Once the guy left, Nadeshiko and Rima had flames in their eyes.

Nadeshiko crept into her ear. "Guess who's cleaning up after everyone in The Meikyuu Butterfly, today." Yaya broke away from her trance and started bawling her eyes out.

"Congrats, Yaya. When you are fully conscious again, you'll owe me 12 gag comics for those soda candies," stated Rima.

Amu ignored everything going on, except Lulu's display of fabricated affection towards Ikuto. A queasy feeling striked Amu and her face hardened. _'What the hell is that bastard doing?'_

"Umm… Ichigo-chan? Are you okay? You don't look so good," squeaked one of Amu's obsessed fan boys, Seiichiro Suzuki. He had enormous glasses, taupe gray eyes, and light brown hair that was styled like a mushroom.

Amu fidgeted and trembled as her anger boiled up inside of her. "Is that any of your damn business? Nothing's freaking wrong with me!" snapped Amu. Seiichiro got intimidated and ran away yelling, "Gomennasai!" She shook her head to clear her mind and tried to race after her customer to apologize, but she clumsily tripped over the leg of her chair. Everyone's eyes darted to her, and she covered her face in embarrassment. Nadeshiko rushed to her and helped her get up.

"Amu-chan, I want you to write an apologetic note to that guy you scared away. Don't worry about the people that were watching; I'll clear that up. You should control yourself; you don't want people to misunderstand, do you? You should take the day off and reflect on this." Amu nodded. "Oh, and you should offer that Seiichiro kid something." Amu grudgingly nodded in agreement.

Amu stood in the center of the room and bowed. "I'm sorry for causing a scene. Please excuse me." She clutched her school uniform and stole a glance at Ikuto, and then she miserably exited The Meikyuu Butterfly. As soon as she stepped out the door, her concerned admirers stalked after her.

When Amu finally left, Ikuto and Lulu leered at the door and suddenly started laughing. The customers tried not to pay attention, but the hosts sent inquisitive stares at the couple.

"Oh, wow. Did you see her expression? This is going to be a piece of cake!" Lulu exclaimed a little too loudly. Ikuto smirked.

**At the Closing of The Meikyuu Butterfly**

During that whole lunch period, Lulu only catered to Ikuto, who was undoubtedly going to pay for all of the customers she could not serve that day. When every single customer was out of sight, the hosts had sparkles in their eyes; they intended to get answers to their questions through any means necessary. Fortunately, Lulu was going to cooperate with them and let them be a part of the scheme.

"So, I'm guessing you guys want to know what's going on," she enunciated. Rima and Nadeshiko subtly nodded, but Yaya was anticipating the moment she could bombard Lulu with questions.

"Why are you with that transfer student? Isn't Amu interested in him? Are you really in love with h-." Rima stuffed more soda candy into her mouth, and Nadeshiko sealed her mouth with masking tape.

Lulu coughed and spoke up. "Anyways, I randomly met the transfer student, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, when I was on that break. I felt like doing him a favor and hooking Amu up with him. We thought up this whole plan to make her jealous and stuff. Unfortunately, I had to pretend to be his girlfriend," she explained. She resisted her urge to gag at her last sentence. "So, you guys want to help?"

"Sure, why not?" replied Rima with a sober face.

"Okay; it sounds like it'll be fun." Nadeshiko beamed.

Yaya ripped off the masking tape, which left a bright red mark, and raised her hand up high. "Oh, oh! Yaya wants to help, too!"

"Great. All of you guys just have to bother Amu by congratulating me and pointing how great Ikuto and I look together as a couple. The key is to make her jealous," instructed Lulu. The trio nodded, and the four hosts waited for the next day at the host club.

**The Next Day At Lunch**

Every host club member was wearing their original uniforms. Lulu, Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko anticipated the moment that Ikuto would step in. Amu sent glares towards Lulu when her customer got distracted, but she just ignored them to cause Amu more distress.

At the middle of the shift, Lulu's fake boyfriend came in and humbly marked his presence by uttering a simple, "Yo." Once again, Amu impetuously ceased her conversation with her enticed customer, so she could attempt to bore holes into Ikuto and Lulu with her fierce, amber eyes. Of course, they knew what she was doing, but they needed to aggravate her and motivate her to claim Ikuto, so they overlooked her actions.

The spurious couple continued their obvious, public displays of affection. After Ikuto greeted her, Lulu went on her tippy toes to brush his cheek with a light kiss. Everyone, except Amu, genuinely blushed at the misleading couple. More rumors spread as Amu crossed her arms and failed to cover her infuriated face. She scowled at them and looked as if tears were going to pour out of her eyes. It was apparent to everyone that she was jealous.

When Lulu sat at a table with Ikuto, the other host club members rushed up to her one by one and pushed Amu's buttons even farther.

Yaya confronted her first and nudged her. "Nice going, Lulu!" she yelled boisterously. She left and gave Lulu two thumbs up. Nadeshiko sweat dropped at her candid actions.

Rima spontaneously appeared behind Lulu's seat and poked her shoulder. Lulu flinched in surprise and got irritated. "Hai?"

"Um… good job. You finally settled down, huh? I'll take good care of your customers and… yeah. Bye then." She waved a goodbye and shuffled back to the guy that she was serving.

Nadeshiko gently squeezed Lulu's other shoulder and began placidly talking to her. "Congratulations on your new boyfriend, Lulu." She winked and sauntered away.

Ikuto's brow shifted. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, I told them. They decided to help us. Thank god; I can't stand being near you," scoffed Lulu. She repeatedly wiped her mouth because of the kiss.

Ikuto brusquely glimpsed at Amu and saw her vehement, teary face. Suddenly a part of his heart commanded him to comfort her, but he shook off the feeling.

_'I'll make it up to her when she falls for me.'_

Amu commenced her constant, scornful glowering until her customer asked her if she was okay. She immediately sucked it up and suppressed her anxiety, so she could maintain her Cool N' Spicy reputation. "I'm fine. What's it to you?" She placed her chin on her hand and looked deep into her customer's eyes. He sank in his chair and murmured something along the lines of, "Cool N' Spicy~." Amu's tears shrank away, and she lightened up a bit at the sight of the funny-looking customer, who seemed to be deliriously floating away.

**At the Closing of the Club**

Amu was the first person to strip out of her host uniform and slip on her school uniform. She bowed to everyone with a melancholic smile. "Good work, everyone. I'll see you guys later."

As soon as Amu disappeared, everyone huddled together. Lulu grinned and jovially shuffled around, "The plan is working! If we keep this up, Amu will finally crack tomorrow, and I'll be able to annihilate that blue haired bastard for making me endure all of that lovey dovey bull!"

Nadeshiko sweat dropped at the rapturous Lulu, and Rima just sighed. Yaya raised her thumbs up with her tongue goofily hanging out.

**Next Day At Homeroom**

Utau and Ikuto had just rushed into homeroom and took their seats. He simpered to himself and fantasized about Amu being his fiancé as he placed his legs on his desk and laid back.

"Victoire." (A/N: It means "Victory" in French. I thought I should add in some of his sexy French. XD.)

Ikuto was unaware of it, but Rima and Nadeshiko were observing Amu in her last moments of sitting around and not doing anything to approach Ikuto about his relationship with Lulu. As she frantically tapped her slender fingers on the polished, wooden desk, she contemplated whether or not she should just go to Ikuto and intervene on his relationship with Lulu. Finally, Amu coolly rose from her seat and unenthusiastically strode toward Ikuto. The blood was rushing up to her plump cheeks as she placed her hands on her hips and stood up straight in front of Ikuto. Nadeshiko and Rima watched soundlessly with content spilled all over their faces.

Amu jabbed her pointer finger into his wide, clear forehead. Ikuto cringed and muttered some curses. "What was that for?" Ikuto inquired irritatingly until he noticed it was Amu. A smirk was chiseled into his face when he saw her.

_'Here it comes.'_

When she opened her mouth to explain herself, Nikaidou barged in.

"Ikuto, get your feet off the desk, and Himamori, please flirt on your own time. Get back to your seat," reprimanded Nikaidou.

Amu gritted her teeth and furiously took her seat; as soon as she sat down, she twitched and clawed her desk. "Damnit, I needed to talk to him! And for the hundredth time, it's HINAMORI! You freaking bastard!" uttered Amu. As everyone moved their desks away from her in fear, Nadeshiko and Rima had a blazing fire in their livid eyes. However, Nikaidou had the audacity to pay no attention to them.

"Today, we have another transfer student; his name is Dark Mousy. Come in and introduce yourself, Dark."

A tall figure with violet locks of hair and amethyst eyes entered the classroom. An ivory tie was hanging around his neck, and his black dress shirt had two buttons undone. The girls squealed and whispered in excitement.

"Buon giorno. (A/N: "Good morning" in Italian.) I'm Dark. I just moved back here from Italy. Nice to meet you, ladies." (A/N: He's random, but come on. You have to love D.N. Angel… Plus, Dark is hawtt… x3.) Dark blew a kiss to the girls, and they instantly became his fan girls. They screamed wildly and ecstatically with hearts beating in their eyes. Amu, Nadeshiko, Rima, and Utau were unmoved by him.

'_Damn you, Nikaidou… Che, that new kid's probably full of himself. I could get more girls than him,' _thought Ikuto.

As always, Amu's chin was nonchalantly sitting on her hand. "What's with him? He doesn't even look that great," criticized Amu. She flipped her hair and gazed out the window.

Nadeshiko grinned with her smiling eyes. "He's actually quite the bishie to me. One of us will have to hook him."

Rima yawned. "That's not going to be me. He doesn't catch my interest at all," she commented as she was reading a recently published gag comic.

Utau sat up straight in her seat and crossed her arms with a sour face. "Who the hell does that Dark guy think he is? Ikuto's way hotter than him! That's just fantastic. Another eccentric bastard in this school…"

While they chatted about him, he scanned the classroom for empty seats near some gorgeous girls and spotted Amu. Ikuto lazily put his head on his desk, but he was still watching Dark.

Dark abruptly pointed to the empty desk behind a certain pinkette. "I'll take the seat near that lovely lady."

Amu straightened up her back. "Nande ane? Why me?" She grunted in annoyance. "Another damn playboy," she remarked.

Apparently Dark did not hear her, since he knelt down in front of her to peer at her attractive, exasperated face. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and pecked her. "It's especially nice to meet you," whispered Dark as he pulled away from her. Amu pushed him and slapped his face, earning her about 20 more antis.

"Screw you! What the hell was that for?" bellowed Amu as she slightly blushed in embarrassment.

Dark just smirked and sat behind her as everyone stared at them in astonishment.


	6. Chapter 5: Let the Battles Begin

**Disclaimer:**

Fail4Ninjas: Heyy, hope you guys had an awesome Thanksgiving!

FlippinWonka: If you didn't, I understand your pain –Pats readers sympathetically-

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Heh, heh. What are you talking about? We had a great Thanksgiving with you!

2ManyShoez: Yeah, didn't you love getting hit by kids with sticks after being dressed up in a turkey piñata costume?

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist & 2ManyShoez: Mua ha ha! x) We'll have to do it again next year.

GreenMamushi: Your crazy hair definitely made you look like some unique wild animal, but you didn't really look like a turkey. Oh well… I have to make a less ghetto costume next time… FWSHH!

**Note: No actual animals were harmed for this conversation that took place about a week ago lol.**

2ManyShoez: Sorry! I'm always procrastinating, so you pple will hear a lot of apologies. When you guys don't see one, it's a miracle, and I have managed to update lol. **I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA. **Plz R&R! ^^

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Chapter Five: Part One – Let the Battles Begin**

**Normal POV**

Everyone continued to stare at Dark and Amu with their jaws on the floor. The girls started sobbing for Dark and glaring at Amu. She ran her slender fingers through her silky bangs as she eavesdropped on hushed whispers.

"She definitely possessed him with a curse and made him kiss her."

"Nah, she probably already knew him because she's a slut." Amu's eyes twitched, and she restrained her urge to start a fistfight with that girl.

"Whatever. Let's just put crap in her locker and screw up her stuff until she stays away from him." Other anonymous girls agreed and nodded their heads enthusiastically with sinister smiles. To this, Amu had her own mischievous grin on, since she was scheming about how to provoke them.

_'Bring it on.'_

While the girls were thinking about how to unleash their vicious powers, Ikuto was gazing out the window with a sour expression.

_'Just keep up the act. She'll come to you. Just keep it up…'_

Ikuto muttered. "Godamit, we would have been together already if it wasn't for that purple haired bastard."

All of other guys in the classroom were scowling and cracking their knuckles. Dark just laid back in his seat with his arms behind his head and a smug smile.

Suddenly, Tadase got up from his desk and stood in front of Dark, glowering at him. "You should stop bothering our Ichigo-chan. It's obvious that she doesn't like you." He paused and pointed at Ikuto. "He's already enough of a bother!"

Dark rose from his chair and towered over Tadase with a smirk. He bent down and pat his head arrogantly. "How cute of you to have a crush on her, Shorty." Tadase blushed furiously in front of everyone and ran away with small tears forming in his eyes. Dark sat back down with content spilled all over his face.

Amu quietly talked to herself. "Seriously, shouldn't Nikaidou keep that asshole under control?" She glimpsed ahead to look for Nikaidou's reaction, but the wind blew around some spontaneous tumbleweeds where he was standing. She sighed with a sweat drop. "Mochiron." (A/N: "Of course" in Japanese.)

Kukai stood up as he pounded his fists on the desk. "Did you really have to do that to Tadase? We don't like people like you here, so you can be nice or leave." After his valiant lines, he hurried out of the classroom and called Tadase's name, so he could comfort him.

Nikaidou stepped in. "Now, now. Everyone calm down. There's no need to start a commotion on Dark's first day here."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to him? He started it," retorted Utau with her signature frown and crossed arms.

He ignored her bold statements. "I want everyone to be chilled by the end of this homeroom, so stay quiet." Nikaidou sat at his disheveled desk and tried organizing his piles of random possessions.

Utau peered at the opened classroom door. A hint of amusement was reflected off of her gleaming eyes.

_'That kid wasn't bad. He had guts.'_

Everyone in the classroom remained soundless. Rima leaned towards Amu and whispered. "Wow, Amu. How many guys are you going to reel in?"

Nadeshiko followed in on the conversation and commented. "Amu-chan, you're amazing. You got guys to fight over you when they barely even know you."

Amu answered with a simple, "Whatever." At the moment, she actually realized what her actions were earlier in homeroom and was shaken up by them.

_'Was I seriously going to confess...? What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't believe I was going to do that!'_

**Later At Lunch**

At The Meikyuu Butterfly, Ikuto was sitting at a table and staring into space as Lulu was smiling and giggling at him. Her face closed in on his. "Hey, Moron. Why aren't you playing your part? The more enthusiasm you put in, the faster Amu will come kissing and hugging you."

Ikuto faintly smiled. "In homeroom Amu was about to give up and confess." He briefly paused to grunt. "Then, some cheeky, Italian transfer student interrupted her. That bastard kissed her, and there was a huge ruckus after that. Nikaidou made us be quiet for the rest of the homeroom." He slightly clenched one of his fists in annoyance on the table. "We were so damn close."

Lulu tilted her head and feigned a flirty smile. "Are you fucking kidding me? Are you telling me that I was about to be free, and some d-bag screwed the whole thing up? TELL ME HIS NAME, AND I WILL DESTROY HIM LIKE THE TERMINATOR! OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed in furious whispers. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath and regain her composure in front of Amu.

"Dark Mousy. Look for a purple haired playboy surrounded by girls," Ikuto replied coolly. He muttered to himself for a second. "Che, I could get way more girls than him."

Meanwhile, while Ikuto was insulting his new, conceited enemy, Amu kept her amber eyes on him and Lulu. "Damn… What was I thinking this morning? But then again… if I stay quiet, Lulu will take him. I definitely don't want them together… Do I? Maybe I should say something after all…" Her head was in the clouds as she contemplated what to do. Then, Nadeshiko abruptly poked her, and she flinched as she let out a small yelp.

"Ne, ne have you worked on that letter yet? The one that has an apology from you to that customer… I think his name was Seiichiro."

Amu's eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot. I'm so sorry! I'll go on a break and write it now."

"By the way, I came by because I want you to offer a free date to that guy. You snapped on him pretty badly. I know you're free Saturday, so do it then," instructed Nadeshiko.

Amu looked as if she was about to crack, but then her face suddenly lit up.

_'Yes! I can stop thinking about that asshole and just work on this apology! I'm not going to think about what happened until after all of this.'_

"Your expression tells me that you'll be fine, so I'm just going to leave you alone, Amu-chan." She gracefully walked back to her obsessed customers.

**Meanwhile…**

Dark was striding down the halls, picking up more and more fan girls by blowing kisses and winking at them.

"Heh, so many naïve girls to mess with here, but they're all so average. I need a girl that's on top… Like that pink haired beauty in homeroom. Hm, what did I do to her in homeroom again? Oh, yeah. I kissed her hand… I guess that makes her my target then. Let's see who she is."

He swiftly spotted a brunette in a preppy, light pink, v-neck sweater, a gray skirt, white tights, and black loafers.

_'Maybe she knows her. She doesn't look that bad.'_

Dark quickly approached this brunette and made her fall head over heels for him by allowing her get a good look at his handsome face.

"Ciao. Would you happen to know a girl with pink hair?" inquired Dark.

The question immediately wiped the smile off of her face. "What do you want with that bitch, Hinamori Amu?" She crossed her arms. "Her nickname is Ichigo-chan when she's in her stupid host club, The Meikyuu Butterfly. She whores around with all of the guys and steals them away. All of the girls, including me, hate her. Besides that, everyone knows that I, Yamabuki Saaya, supercede her in every way. She's probably jealous of me."

"Interesting… Well, I have to leave now." Dark's seductive wink left her body going numb. Saaya clasped her hands together and ecstatically flopped around.

He toured the school and strolled through the hallways until he came across an onyx sign on a classroom door. The lavender letters spelled out, "The Meikyuu Butterfly." Dark noticed the ridiculously long line of customers.

_'Why should I have to wait after all of these guys to see her?' _

Then, he experienced an epiphany.

Dark put on a frantic face and tapped the guy in front of him. "Hey! I heard Ichigo-chan is in a fight with Yamabuki Saaya! I think someone said they were meeting outside the school!"

The fan boy immediately shouted Dark's notice to everyone, and a hoard of guys raced down the halls to leave the school. "We have to protect Ichigo-chan!"

Dark smirked. "Pfft, idiots. I didn't think they'd fall for it that easily."

As he moved towards the entrance of The Meikyuu Butterfly, Lulu spotted him.

"Shit, it's him! I'm pretty sure he's the only guy with purple hair in this school… Damn! What am I going to do? I have to get him away from Ikuto and Amu, or I'm going to die from being with that blue haired bastard."

0o0o0o0o

Sorry about this chapter! There's not a lot of action in this one, but the next one will definitely be more interesting. Along with my apology at the beginning of the chapter, I'm giving you awesome, supportive readers a preview:

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Chapter Six: Part Two – Just Like a Shoujo Manga**

…

"See you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Suddenly, she raced after him and clutched his hand. "Wait!"

Before any words could come out of his mouth, she pecked him on the cheek and turned ten shades of red. "I had a good time." With that, she rushed into her house and left him grinning in the dark.


	7. Chapter 6: Date Crashers

**Disclaimer: **

2ManyShoez: Ah, it's that time of the year…: D

GreenMamushi: You mean the time when I start aggressive snow fights and make snowmen out of children?

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Mua ha ha! Yes!

FlippinWonka: I'd save children from those three, but they kind of tied me to the Christmas tree.. And hung ornaments in my hair! T-T

2ManyShoez: -Covers FlippinWonka's mouth with gift wrap and a bow- **I do not own Shugo Chara! ~**

Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! HOPE YOU GUYS GET TONS OF PRESENTS! This chapter is a present to you guys! ~ Thank you thank you for always reading and supporting my story. ^^ Happy holidays!

P.S. I decided to change the chapter name, lol. Hope you guys don't mind.

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Chapter Six: Part Two – Date Crashers**

**Lulu POV**

Gahh, how am I going to get rid of that purple haired bastard? If he sees Amu, he'll probably unleash his high school boy pheromones all over her! Come on think...

Well, I obviously have to stop him by getting him in trouble with someone important… Like the principal!

All right, so something that will make the principal yell at him…

**Normal POV**

While Lulu was contemplating how to get Dark in trouble, a group of antagonized fan boys came back from running outside to "protect" Amu. They simultaneously cracked their knuckles, and the tallest, sturdiest guy stepped out as the leader. He shoved Dark from behind.

"Ichigo-chan had a hell of fight didn't she?" grunted the leader.

Dark smirked and chuckled arrogantly. "Hey, how was I supposed to know that you guys were stupid enough to believe me? To be honest, I didn't think it was going to work."

The leader attempted to jab him, but Dark effortlessly dodged the hit and side kicked him. He leaned over the fallen leader. "I guess you can't expect much from the people here."

Before the heated mob of fan boys could assault him, the principal made a shrill whistle. "Stop right now, or you'll all be suspended. I expected better from the students here, and you!" The principal paused to sternly point at Dark. "You transferred here a day or two ago, and you're already starting fights. All of you follow me to my office right now," he commanded grimly.

As the boys cleared out of the hallways to follow the principal, Lulu snickered quietly. "Wow, I didn't even have to do anything. Trouble just comes to him."

**Meanwhile…**

Amu was wandering through the halls until she found the classroom of her extremely dedicated fan boy, Suzuki Seiichiro. She slid open the door and leaned on the side with crossed arms. The girls sent her evil eyes, and the guys instantly swooned all over her.

"Seiichiro here or what?"

A timid looking boy with tremendous glasses jumped out of the excited crowd. "Ichigo-sama, what are you doing here?" Hearts were blown up in his eyes.

Amu sighed. "I need to talk to you outside."

Seiichiro eagerly followed the pink haired goddess out of the classroom.

"Well, Temari-chan said that I have to apologize, so I'm here to say sorry." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm sorry that I flipped out on you the other day, or whatever. Take this and do not tell anyone about this, or I will personally hunt you down." After Amu handed him her letter, she strode away and left him to faint in the hallway.

A few minutes later while Seiichiro was still on the floor with the letter in his hand, Dark strolled by and saw the letter. Ikuto happened to be walking in the halls, too, but he hid behind a corner as soon as he saw Dark.

_'What's that moron up to?' _

Dark curiously picked up the folded letter that was clutched in Seiichiro's hand. He realized it was from Amu, since she wrote "From: Ichigo-Chan" on the front. He read it and grinned widely towards the end of the letter. Dark swiftly looked around, placed the letter back, and walked off to hit on more Seiyo girls.

Ikuto came out from his hiding spot and took a peek at the letter, too. His eyes widened.

_'What the hell? Why does she have to go out with this nerd for a date? Whatever, I have to beat that purple bastard and take Amu for myself!'_

He hurried away and started planning how he was going to crash Amu's date.

**The Day of Amu's Date (Saturday)**

Amu woke up and showered. She slipped on an antique white, v cable neck sweater dress, a matching winter cap on top of her flamingo pink curls, and black tights. She grabbed her obsidian purse with two straps made of silver metal rings and a cute leather bow at the end of one of the straps. Then, she headed out with an amaranth, button top overcoat and a pair of auburn, suede boots.

She walked towards the movie theaters and made everyone's heads turn.

Most of the comments went along the lines of, "What a cutie…"

Amu spotted Seiichiro and approached him. "Hey."

He clutched his heart. "I never thought Ichigo-chan would ask me out on a date~. I can't believe it! ~"

"Yeah, yeah. So what movie are we watching?"

He pushed his enormous glasses up and stood up straight. "The Grudge 3."

_'Hehe, she'll get scared and jump into my arms~.'_

Amu shook a little bit and looked uneasy. "Fine by me."

He handed her a ticket, and they strolled into the theater.

On the screen, the trailer of the movie was being played, and Amu shivered a little. _'Damn my fear of scary movies!'_

She covered her eyes for the last clips of the trailer and glanced over at Seiichiro to see how he was doing.

Seiichiro had his hands on his ears, tears pouring out of his eyes, and his legs in a fetal position. Suddenly, he ran out of the theater with waterfalls coming out of his eyes.

_'Geez, I thought I was scared…' _

Amu rushed out of the theaters shouting for Seiichiro, but he was nowhere to be found. _'Damn, that kid runs fast, but come on. It wasn't that bad.' _She pulled out her ticket and sighed wearily. _'I hate to waste these tickets, but oh well.'_

As she closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose, a mysterious hand shot out and led her away. "What the fuck? Who the hell are you?"

Dark smirked and peered back at her exasperated face. "I think you know."

He was wearing a black bomber jacket, a gray v-neck t-shirt, a pair of dark denim slim jeans, and a pair of arsenic Louis Vuitton high top sneakers.

A light pink blush instantly stained her cheeks as she recalled his kiss from homeroom. She ripped her hand away from his and avoided his gaze.

"You don't have to hold my hand anymore anyway. We're going to spend some time here," declared Dark.

Amu looked around. "A flea market?"

There were several stalls displaying trendy, cheap clothes, food, games, and other stuff. Crimson paper lanterns were hanging outside of the stands, and the walkways were crowded with people.

"Let's go." Dark clutched her hand and dragged her to a stall with some cute clothes. Her eyes lit up as she walked over to a gray baby doll top that had a lace bow in the middle of the chest. The sleeves were spread apart, and there were two strings, so that the person wearing it could tie it around their neck like a halter top.

Dark put his hand on his chin and observed the top. "Hmm, your taste isn't bad," he muttered in sotto voce. He swiftly took the top and purchased it at the register.

"Here you go." He smiled and handed Amu the shirt.

"What? Huh?" She muttered in confusion. "Y-you're giving me this?" Suddenly, she snapped out of it and reverted back to her Cool N' Spicy personality. "It's not like I asked you for it or anything. I didn't like it that much."

He glanced back at her. "Whatever just take it anyway. I wanted to give it to you because I wanted to see you in it. You're really cute."

Amu looked away and blushed again. "A-arigato."

Dark winked at her flirtatiously. "No problem."

_'Maybe, he's not such a bad guy…'_

"Hey, you hungry?" he inquired.

"Nope." Right after Amu spoke, her stomach growled, and she quickly pressed her belly. "Don't laugh, or I'll kill you!"

Dark chuckled anyway and leaned towards her face. "You're so cute that I'm going to treat you to takoyaki." (A/N: It's basically fried octopus. I haven't tried it, but it sounds good, doesn't it? ^^). He led her away to a vendor. His stand was emitting a strong, savory scent. "One, please."

The vendor nodded and looked up for a moment. A smile spread on his face. "Aw, young love."

When the takoyaki was done, Dark took it and thanked the man. He handed Amu a toothpick. She messily stabbed a one and ate it. The sauce spread all over one side of her lip.

Dark abruptly took her face with his hand and licked the sauce of her cheek. He smirked. "You're so clumsy, but that's okay. It was tasty."

Amu punched his shoulder. "Damn you! Don't do that ever again, or I'll strangle you."

"Aw, so cute. Are you shy?"

"Go away and get me some napkins. I don't need you to clean my face with your tongue, Italian playboy."

Dark snickered and walked to another vendor for napkins.

Although Dark and Amu did not notice, Ikuto was clenching his fists behind a cherry blossom tree. "Damn him for making moves on my Amu!" He dashed out of his hiding place and grabbed Amu, which made her shriek. Ikuto yanked her through shady alleyways and forced her to climb some high walls until they reached the amusement park from their childhood.

When they stopped running, Amu's eyes glistened. "Wah, how nostalgic. I haven't been here for so long…"

"What are you waiting for?" Ikuto brought her the line for a roller coaster.

"You realize that you owe me food, right? You made me leave my precious takoyaki." Amu crossed her arms and feigned anger.

"Heh, fine," said Ikuto. He gently took her hand and brought her to a stand. He ordered one candy apple and handed it to Amu.

She lit up. "Thanks! I haven't had one of these for awhile~." She stuffed her mouth with the candy apple and ended up getting caramel and colorful sprinkles all over her mouth.

"Pfft, you're such a kid. You haven't changed at all, have you?" commented Ikuto.

"Damare," retorted Amu. (A/N: "Shut up" in Japanese).

Unexpectedly, a little girl approached Amu and gave her a heart-shaped balloon. "This is for you, Onee-san. Ne, are you dating this onii-chan?"

She got flustered. "No way! I would never date this guy here."

Ikuto stepped in front of Amu. "Yes, I'm dating this crazy girl here."

The little girl giggled. "Weird couple."

Amu shoved Ikuto away towards the rides. "Don't say unnecessary things to little girls, baka." He grinned mischievously.

Some random girls giggled and pointed to Ikuto. "Hey, hey. That guy is so hot! I wish he was my boyfriend."

"Just leave him alone. Look at his girlfriend! She's so cute. We can't go against that. Besides, they look so picture perfect together."

Amu heard them and blushed as she realized how handsome he looked. Ikuto was wearing a black beanie with a charcoal, v-neck sweater on top of an ivory dress shirt, an onyx cross necklace, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of taupe gray Vans. (A/N: You got to love guys that look good in beanies, lol).

Amu grasped his hand and dragged him back to the roller coaster.

"Oh, so you wanted to hold hands?" inquired Ikuto as he bent down to her face.

"Damare! I did not!" she shouted stubbornly.

After the roller coaster ride, they rode on the twirling teacups, the bumper cars, the swinging ship, and the merry-go-round. It was a dark evening, and nearly everyone was gone.

"Last ride, Amu. Then, I got to take you home."

"No way! I don't want to leave!" Amu crossed her arms childishly and puffed her cheeks.

A little bit of color rushed to Ikuto's cheek as he looked away and restrained himself. _'Godamnit, why is she so cute right now.' _

As Amu turned around and pouted, Ikuto stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck. He buried his face into her soft, pink curls. "You're so cute, Amu."

She blushed heavily and raised her fists in frustration, but before she could attack him, he muttered. "Just a little longer. We haven't hung out like this for a while. I missed you while I was in Paris, you know…" He paused. "Je t'aime, Amu." (A/N: I think you all know what that means~).

"H-huh? Don't talk to me in other languages that I don't know, idiot."

"Never mind. Did you miss me at all, Amu-chan?" asked Ikuto.

"Of course, you idiot! Are you freaking kidding me? I haven't seen you for eight long years. How could I not? … I wanted to explode when I saw you. I was so happy…" Amu slowly put her hands on Ikuto's arms and snuggled her face into his arms.

Ikuto smiled. "It's getting colder isn't it?" He tightened his arms around her, and then he let go.

Amu frowned in disappointment. _'That was comfy. I wanted to stay like that… Just a little longer…' _

He grinned and took a bracelet out of his pocket. "Ne, close your eyes and hold out your hand." The bracelet was a gray chain with a carnation pink strawberry charm on it. Ikuto properly put it around her wrist and told her to open her eyes.

Amu squealed and quickly embraced him. "Kawaii!"

"I'm glad you like it. Now let me take you home. It's getting dark."

They wandered through the streets until they spotted Amu's house.

"See you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Suddenly, she raced after him and clutched his hand. "Wait!"

Before any words could come out of his mouth, she pecked him on the cheek and turned ten shades of red. "I had a good time." With that, she rushed into her house and left him grinning in the dark.


	8. Chapter 7: No Need

**Disclaimer:**

2ManyShoez: Aw, yes. The new year of 2011… Hey, did you guys make your resolutions yet?

GreenMamushi: Fwsshh! For the millionth time, it's to meet my one true love, Kaidoh Kaoru! –Wierdly winks and holds out peace sign-

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: -Pushes GreenMamushi out of the way- Of course, it's to grow taller and trample everyone that gets in my way. –Eyes on fire-

FlippinWonka: -Tilts head and smiles- Ahaha, well I want to be able to comb my monstrous hair this year~.

2ManyShoez: Well, unlike all of these people over here, I hope to update faster and improve my writing… Hehe, as well as making more readers go crazy with cute chappies! ^^

**Note: **Darn, I was too slow to update on time with Christmas and New Year themed chapters! Don't worry though. I am still going to post a Christmas themed chapter and a New Year one. Hope you guys don't mind reading a cute Christmas chapter at this time. ^^;

**I do not own Shugo Chara! ~**

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Chapter Seven: No Need**

**Normal POV**

Amu anxiously strode into her house, gently closed the door, and slid down against it, holding her flushed, rouge cheeks. Her bright amber eyes zoned out until she abruptly squealed.

Suddenly, the smooth, wooden tiles of the floor creaked and pulled Amu out of her little it's-great-to-be-an-enamored-high-school-girl moment.

She gradually rose from her position and whispered to herself. "Shit, I might not have been home alone…" Amu snuck down the corridor and peered into her lovely living room. Her family spontaneously appeared behind her with glints in their eyes. Her mother lightly placed her hand on Amu's thin shoulder. "Hehe, Amu-chan~."

She yelped at the spur of the moment and promptly covered her mouth as she spotted her sly family. Amu immediately crossed her arms and kept an uptight expression on. "What?"

Pairs of large, round golden eyes ran through her family. Her younger sister Ami had a head full of light copper blonde hair tied into two pigtails with aqua ribbons. Her personality was extremely close to Yaya's. She grinned goofily. "Onee-chan kissed a blue-haired prince!"

"Kyaa! Yatta! ~ You finally have a boyfriend~." Her mom Midori paused and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. "GOOD JOB!" With that comment, Midori embraced Amu and kept squealing. She had ash chestnut hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her personality was very giddy and outgoing.

Amu nudged her off. "Say whatever you want." She habitually flipped her hair.

Ami and her mom paused for a moment, then they suddenly hugged each other with gleaming stars in their eyes. "Kakkoii!"

Her dad Tsumugu had dark chestnut hair that was spiked up. His personality took on that of a typical overprotective father. His hands were balled into fists and under his chin as he cried waterfalls. "What? You can't have a boyfriend! You're too young! I'm not going to let those wolves eat my precious sparrow!" He held a fist of resolution for a few seconds, then burst into tears again and rushed up the stairs.

Midori called out to her husband as she trailed behind him upstairs. "Darlingg~."

"Daddy, I'm still here~!" yelled Ami as she followed her mother.

Amu sweat dropped, then she ran her slender fingers through her smooth pink locks. "How can they be so energetic at this time?"

She admired her bracelet from Ikuto and smiled with a small sigh.

**Next Day**

Amu ambled out of her room, down the stairs, and at the door in a white long sleeve shirt, a knit, ebony vest on top, a cherry plaid miniskirt, and a pair of onyx leggings. Her lustrous, carnation pink hair was styled into medium-sized curls, and her bangs were tied back with a hot pink, furry scrunchie. She frantically tried to slip on her gray ankle boots with a thin ribbon tied around the top. As soon as they were on, she tried to rush out the door. "Bye, Mom!"

Midori planted her hands on her hips and blocked Amu from the door. "You can't possibly step out in those clothes without freezing. It is winter you know." She helped Amu put on a tea rose overcoat with a glittery, black ribbon tied around the waist. Her mom wrapped an ivory, fluffy scarf around her neck, put matching mufflers on her ears, and put matching v-cable patterned gloves on Amu's hands.

As Amu opened the door in her new, adorable attire, she glanced back. "I could have done it myself, you know, but thanks, Mom."

Her mom beamed. "Have a good day, dear~."

**Halfway To School**

Amu nonchalantly strolled down the sidewalk as every man turned his head. Suddenly, a mysterious hand covered her mouth, and another hand dragged her into a deserted alley. Before she could react, Dark gazed into her glimmering amber orbs. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice that you ditched me the other day? You think I didn't see you run off with another guy?"

He interlocked his hands with hers and pinned her against the wall. Amu did not respond, since she was too busy struggling and attempting to kick him in the… (A/N: As I hear people call it…) scrumdiliumcious.

Dark whispered into her ear with a husky voice. "I'll have to punish you." He unwrapped her scarf and left butterfly kisses all over her neck. Before he could stop, she kneed him in the stomach, but he only winced. "Nice try, Amu-chan, but you're not strong enough. Don't worry. I'm not mad. I like the feisty ones."

She shivered and shouted furiously. "Get the fck off of me already! You're freaking disgusting!" Amu kept trying to kick him as she closed her eyes. The sound of something thudding the ground made her open her eyes. She was free, and Dark was groaning on the cold asphalt.

Ikuto hooked Amu with his arm and planted his foot on Dark's back. "Keep your hands off of my toys, please~." He sinisterly grinned, then he clenched Amu's hand and swifty walked away until they were able to spot Seiyo High from far away. Ikuto released her hand and promptly turned around to face her. He parted her hair where Dark kissed with a remorseful expression. His head fell onto her neck as he draped his hands around her.

Amu shoved Ikuto away from her in frustration. "What the hell are you doing? You're so freaking cold. Are you human?"

He leered at her with a serious face. "Sorry, I couldn't save you earlier. I'll wipe his mark off of you." Ikuto grabbed the ends of her undone scarf and pulled her towards him. He heavily kissed her neck where Dark kissed as she flailed her arms around. When he finished, he wrapped the scarf around her and strolled ahead, smirking. "See you, Amu-chan~." He playfully waved back at her flustered face.

Amu stomped. "Hey, get back here, perv!"

Utau pushed her dramatically. "Onii-chan, wait up! I couldn't find you earlier. Don't ditch me~!" She glimpsed back and stuck her tongue out. "Watch where you're going, btch."

Amu got up and dusted her uniform off. "Geez, what a btch. At least I don't have a freaking brother complex." With that comment, she continued walking in the chilly, winter air.

**Later At Lunch Before Hosting**

Amu was at her locker with her host club uniform in a plastic bag.

Nadeshiko nimbly stole her bag and replaced it with another one. "Here's your new winter uniform for hosting~. You'll definitely bring in money with this, Miss Number One." She did her signature wink.

"Ehh, why? I liked my uniform," Amu complained.

"Well, no one wants to wear those outfits in the winter. Anyways, I'll see you at The Meikyuu Butterfly!"

Amu sighed.

**Before the Meikyuu Butterfly**

Lulu was in a tight, black dress with puffed sleeves that hugged her curves and emphasized her s line. A v-cable patterned, gray beanie was on her head, and she was wearing matching thigh high socks that were scrunched near her ankles. Lulu stunned everyone in the hallways with her shiny, ebony stilettos.

She stopped as soon as she spotted a certain blue haired boy, smiling to himself with his hands in his pockets. "What's with your disgusting smile? You get a boner this morning or something?"

Ikuto walked over and leaned in on her face. "Yep, you gave me a boner."

Lulu habitually gagged and held her mouth. "Gross, get the fck out of here!" She looked away and made a shooing motion with her hand.

He chuckled. "Just kidding. Why would it be you?"

Lulu was quick to give him a nice, hard slap on the back. "Haha, then tell me what's really going on."

"There's no need to continue the plan."

Her eyes widened, and she clenched Ikuto's shoulders. "HONKI NANO?" (A/N: Are you serious?). She's finally dating you? I'm free?"

He shook off her hands. "Saa dou kana?" (A/N: Who knows?). Ikuto strode off.

Lulu sprinted to The Meikyuu Butterfly and broke through the doors.

Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima looked up in surprise at the ecstatic Lulu.

"AMU'S DATING IKUTO! HE TOLD ME THAT THE SCHEME IS OVER!"

"So Amu finally listened to her teenage hormones, huh?" Rima casually remarked. Rima was in a layered dress with mauve tights and a pair of zip-up, gray boots that went up to the ball of her ankle. The boots had little, lacey ribbons on the sides. The dress that she was wearing on top was knit and pale pink. Its puffy sleeves stopped at her elbows and at the bottom of her torso. The silver dress underneath had tight, protruding sleeves, and it reached the middle of her thigh. A lace fringe was on the bottom of the second dress's sleeves and its bottom.

Nadeshiko sweat dropped. "You know, there's a more decent way to word that. Anyways, that's great! Amu and Ikuto are the cutest couple." She smiled casually. Nadeshiko was wearing a palatinate purple beret, a bunch of black pearl necklaces, a pale plum sweater dress with a turtleneck, a pair of black lace tights, and a pair of over the knee suede boots. The ebony boots had buckled straps on the heels.

"Yay! Way to go for Amu-chi~! Yaya's happy for her~!" Yaya was wearing a furry, knit cap that had pale aqua and white stripes and a white puffy ball on top. She flaunted a cornflower blue baby doll dress that reached the middle of her thighs and a knit, short-sleeved, navy blue jacket. She sauntered around in ivory tights and a pair of knee high, light blue boots.

Suddenly the door opened. "Ne, what are you guys talking about?" inquired Amu. She was wearing a black v-cable patterned beanie, a black shirt, a pair of gray shorts, and above the knee, ebony boots. Below her chest, her shirt flowed out with layers of sexy, sheer lace that stopped at her waist. A solid colored bow was tied below her waist near the top of her shorts, and the bottoms of her shorts were folded up with buttoned straps keeping it up.

Lulu, Nadeshiko, Rima, and Yaya beamed at each other, then they answered in sync. "Nothing much."

**Next Day at Homeroom**

Everyone was in their seats, and Nikaidou was ready to make an announcement at his podium.

"Everyone suggest and vote for a school event to do before the holidays," instructed Nikaidou as he passed out slips of paper to all of the students. "Actually vote for something fun. I'm just a teacher, but everyone has to go to this event. You're only going to screw it up for yourselves if you don't try."

Amu tapped her mouth with the tip of her pencil and pondered what to suggest. "Hmm, what to do, what to do…"

Nadeshiko and Rima flicked Amu to get her attention. "Wouldn't it be fun to do a Christmas dance or something?" Nadeshiko brightly smiled.

"Come on, Amu. It's the least boring thing to do," commented Rima with her usual stone expression.

_'Well, there's my answer,' _thought Amu as she nonchalantly scribbled down "Xmas ball."


	9. Chapter 8: Deck the Halls

**Disclaimer: **

2ManyShoez: Hm, I wonder what it'd be like if I created Shugo Chara.

FlippinWonka: Ahaha, you're amazing. I bet you could. –Glint- _Dream about it. _–Hair swirling around menacingly-

GreenMamushi: Ew, that mushy romance crud? Why would you want to be the monster that created that? –Shivers-

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Haha you wish, you loser. –Points, laughs, and slaps thigh repeatedly-

2ManyShoez: -Angry pulse- Haha, I totally love these guys. –Not sarcasm at all-. So apparently I'm not good enough to own Shugo Chara. Therefore, **I do not own Shugo Chara. **Plz R&R!

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Chapter Eight: Deck the Halls**

**Homeroom (Normal POV)**

In Nikaidou's classroom, the Seiyo girls chattered giddily and excitedly about the Christmas event, hoping to experience some shoujo manga moments. Most of the comments went along the lines of "Oh my god, I want to hear the results right now! I really want a boyfriend before the break~."

"Wow, people are really excited. It would be great if we had a Christmas dance," said Nadeshiko.

"You mean the girls? And whatever's fine for me," replied Amu with an indifferent expression.

Nikaidou entered the classroom with a flier in his hand. "Good morning, everybody. As you all know, the results of the voting we did on Friday for a Christmas school event came in, today." He paused to take a look at the paper. "The student council has decided to host a Christmas ball on Friday before the break. However, to add a twist, it will be a Christmas-themed masquerade ball. Please pick something lovely and Christmas-themed to wear. That is all."

The male Seiyo students just smiled wryly and made a few enthusiastic remarks, since the event was mostly for the girls' enjoyment. The girls burst into constant clamoring about their incitement, how awesome the ball would be, and most importantly, what they were going to wear.

Even Nadeshiko and Amu broke into an ecstatic conversation about their outfits for the Christmas masquerade ball.

"How rare. Our Miss Number One looks jovial. It's nice when you're not trying to be all Cool N' Spicy 24/7," teased Rima.

"Shut up, you," retorted Amu as her cheeks flushed a bit.

"Oops, I almost forgot. Everyone please shut up. I know you're excited, but you have to listen," scolded Nikaidou. "Because we have to help set up the Christmas ball, everyone in this class has been assigned to decorate the gym. I am going to pass out some slips, and people with the same letters and numbers will be partners. There are groups of four people. People in a group have the same letter on their slips. No swapping. Go find your groupies and your partner," informed Nikaidou as he handed out slips to everyone.

Amu stood up from her seat and mumbled to herself. "Okay, so I have to find A1."

Ikuto briskly stole her seat, grabbed her waist, and made her sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind. "Hey, babe. What'd you get?"

Amu attempted to yank off his arms, but sadly she was not strong enough to completely tear them off. _'Damn, I need weight training to get all of these perverts off of me…"_

He blew in her ear and talked softly with his deep voice. "Tell me."

She squeaked and jumped up from his lap. "Not telling!" Amu stuck her tongue out and tried to speed walk away with the slip of paper in her hand.

Ikuto instantly spotted it in her hand and took it. He stuffed it in his pocket and grabbed her arms before she could steal it back. She struggled with his strong grip and squirmed around.

"Haha, you're so weak." Ikuto paused to interlock his fingers with hers and pulled her in towards his face. "Don't worry, Amu. I'll be there to protect you."

"Geez! Get off of me! What are you saying all of a sudden?" bellowed Amu in agitation. "Give me back my slip!"

Ikuto released her and stealthily peeked at what she got. Afterwards, he smirked and placed the slip on top of her hair. "Have fun in my group, Amu. I look forward to being your partner, too."

"What the hell? I'm stuck with a pervert like you?" she bawled.

"Heh, don't hide your happiness, Amu." He filed away with a smug grin.

Utau vigilantly pushed Amu and tried to hug attack Ikuto. "IKUTOO!"

He just sauntered away as he whistled casually.

"At least tell me what you got, Onii-chan. I got A2~."

"I already have my partner, Utau."

Kukai stepped in front of her and flashed a bright, toothy smile. "Yo. Looks like you're my partner. I have A2, too."

Utau walked past him and muttered a simple, "Whatever."

He rubbed his head and feigned laughter. "Haha, okay?"

Amu pressed her hand on his shoulder from behind. "Hey, I'm in your group. Work hard and don't get in my way." Her arms were stretched above her head as she coolly strode away.

Kukai's heart thumped slightly faster. "Uh, yeah," was all he could muster up the courage to say.

Amu strolled towards the back as she saw Nadeshiko, Rima, Dark, and Tadase. She grabbed Nadeshiko and Rima and pulled them to the side. "What the fck? That asshole is in your group?"

They exchanged glances at each other and spoke in sync. "Don't worry. He won't bother you." They had murderous glints in their eyes as they retreated to a corner and muttered abnormal, inhuman whispers with a dark aura around them. At the spur of the moment, everyone took a step away.

Nikaidou interrupted. "Haha, everyone be nice to each other, okay? Tomorrow we are starting our jobs in preparation for the Christmas ball, so be ready to work in the gym all day."

Dark approached Amu. "Yeah, be nice, Ichigo-chan." He wrapped his arms around her neck. "Are you going to apologize for that hit the other day? You know, the one that the blue haired bastard gave me this morning? Take responsibility for his actions." He advanced towards Amu's lips.

Ikuto immediately closed Dark's mouth with gray masking tape. "Hn, who is this blue haired bastard you speak of?" He shoved Dark against the wall.

Nikaidou nimbly chucked a chalkboard eraser at Ikuto.

"Ow, what the fck was that?"

Nikaidou whipped a ballpoint pen at him. "This isn't a freaking gang fight. Shut the hell up and show some goddamn respect," he said with an enraged expression.

Ikuto dared to retort back to this unknown dark side of Nikaidou. "What's wrong with claiming my partner?"

Dark chuckled and muttered something along the lines of, "Heh, busted."

Nikaidou lashed a ruler at him. "And you, transfer student. Stop screwing around. This isn't the Playboy Mansion." He paused and turned to Amu. "Himamori, pick a boyfriend, will you? All of you better cut the crap and clean tomorrow."

**Next Day At the School Gym**

Nikaidou spoke in front of his class. "Listen, everybody. Two classes will be here at the same time to get more work done. Get in your groups. Split into your assigned pairs and divide the work evenly. That's all. Make sure there's no crap, today~."

Amu, Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai all stood next to each other. Amu and Utau were crossing their arms, glaring at each other, while guys were staring at them hungrily with… indecent intentions. Ikuto stood with his arms casually stretched out. Kukai was smiling with broad shoulders and his hands on his hips.

He broke the awkward atmosphere. "I think Utau and I should put up the decorations. I suck at arts and crafts, so you know…"

Utau pouted haughtily. "This is such bull! I should be Ikuto's partner!"

"Stop acting like a little kid. Don't cause trouble to the people around you. Go work. Amu and I are making the decorations," reprimanded Ikuto. He picked up boxes of Christmas crafts with Amu and walked over to a table to start working.

Kukai kept his goofy, toothy grin. "Wow, this is the first time I've seen such a huge brother complex."

"Hmph, you just wish you were as great as my brother," replied Utau.

His head pulsed with irritation. "Hey, I'm not that into this pairing either." He chose to pay no attention to her and carry a box of fake icicles, wreaths, ornaments, stockings, holly, mistletoes, tinsel, and candy canes towards the wall.

Nikaidou spotted Utau. "Hey, Utau. Suck it up and get to work."

She grudgingly picked up her feet and walked over to Kukai's position near the gym wall. They both took some tinsel and started hanging it on some tiny hooks. Kukai glanced over and put up the tinsel more rapidly. Utau noticed and tried to decorate even quicker. Suddenly, they both glared at each other and broke out into a race. As they embellished the gym walls, they both muttered the same sentence. "Damn you!"

**Meanwhile…**

Ikuto was gluing together dolls and twisting wires into hooks through holes that were on their heads to make ornaments. Amu was stringing beads together into elaborate designs and making hooks for them, so that they could be hung anywhere to enrich the décor of the gym.

Ikuto peered over and scooted closer, while she was concentrating on her crafts. The bench abruptly creaked and caused Amu to look up. As soon as she realized how close Ikuto was sitting next to her, she scooted away.

"Aww, why are you so far away? Come sit on my lap again, my little strawberry."

"Shut up and get to work. Stu-pid." Her cheeks flushed a bit as she stubbornly focused on her beads.

Ikuto chuckled. Then, he looked in his box of doll parts and discovered a mistletoe. _'Wow, who uses these anymore? Oh, well. Let's see if it works.'_

He pulled it out of the box and towered over Amu. She bent her neck backwards to see what he was up to. "What do you want from me? I'm trying to work."

Ikuto placed it on top of her head, so that she couldn't distinguish the mistletoe.

"What the hell did you put on my head?" She tried to grab it, but Ikuto snatched it away just in time.

Amu turned around and stood up. "Give me it right now."

He smirked. "Fine, fine. Here it is." He held out his closed hand with the palm facing upward. Amu tried to pry his hand open.

"Come on!"

Ikuto yanked his hand away and held the mistletoe above her head and in front of her eyes. He gently laid his lips on her forehead. "Got you~."

Amu's face brightened up by ten shades as she frantically tried to jab Ikuto.

Ikuto laughed heartily. _'As I thought, playing with my cute little Amu-chan is the best.' _He grinned widely.

Amu paused with a flustered expression.


	10. Chapter 9: Messin at the Mall

**Disclaimer:**

2ManyShoez: -Wearing headband that says "Amuto" while writing fanfic- He he, I'm going to make Amuto the cutest couple that fanfiction has ever known. *-*

Amu: -Grabs paper and tears it up- What's with this Amuto crap you're talking about? It's never going to happen!

2ManyShoez: -Pulls out 100 laminated copies of the chapter- Nice try, but don't deny your undying love for Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Ikuto: -Hugs Amu- I agree. Go ahead and confess your love for me~.

Amu: -Flails arms and blushes- No way in hell!

2ManyShoez: Mua ha ha! **I do not own Shugo Chara. **Plz R&R! –Glint-

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Chapter Nine: Messin' the Mall**

**Tuesday After School (Normal POV)**

Kukai was whistling and stretching his arms above his head as Utau was viciously pushing along a shopping cart in a store full of Christmas decorations.

Utau abruptly stopped moving the shopping cart as her head pulsed from irritation. "How the fuck did I get stuck shopping with you?"

Kukai sighed. "Why don't you ask the mess you made while decorating the gym?"

"Screw you, Souma! That was so your fault!" she snapped.

**Flashback**

"I won!" bellowed Utau and Kukai in unison after they finished "decorating" the gym.

They whipped their heads around to scowl at each other.

"Don't be a sore loser! Admit defeat to me!" she commanded.

"Who would do that? And you know I won, Hoshina!" Kukai retorted.

Nikaidou stepped in and clutched both of their collars. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing? Look at this!" He motioned his head towards the gym.

The tables and benches that people worked at were knocked down, little beads were sprinkled all over the floor, and shattered ornaments were spread on the floor.

They both sweat dropped.

Kukai rubbed the back of his head. "Oh… Aha ha, well I'm going to leave noww. Please let me go. Sorry about the mess, Nikaidou-sama~."

Utau glanced away and crossed her arms. "That mess was not my fault."

"Well, someone's going to have to buy new decorations and fix the gym…" Nikaidou had a malignant glint in his russet eyes.

Ten minutes later, Utau and Kukai were blankly staring away from each other as they swept up the gym. _'Damn you,' _they thought. They muttered profanity at each other as Nikaidou watched them with a lethal bin of school supplies to chuck at them if they messed things up again.

**End of Flashback**

"Just grab a bunch of tinsel and go. I still have to pick out my Christmas ball outfit, and you're dragging me behind with time, so hurry up."

_'Lucky me to be stuck with this bitch,' _Kukai sarcastically remarked in his head. "Well, I haven't picked out my clothes for the dance either, so stop complaining," he replied.

"Shit, you're not coming with me!" Utau had an expression of disgust.

"Hey, do you think that I'm happy about this? No, but I'm going to suck it up, since we have to bring the supplies back together."

They glowered at each other and started sprinting through the store to grab decorations. They raced out of the store after they paid for the decorations and stormed back to Seiyo High. Once they had sight of Nikaidou, they threw the bags at him and left. Kukai and Utau stopped running once they lost sight of the school and panted for a couple of minutes.

Kukai bursted out in laughter, and Utau joined in. He glimpsed at her in surprise, then he flashed her a huge smile. "Wow, you should smile more. You look better that way," he commented straightforwardly.

Utau stopped laughing and stubbornly looked away as she blushed. "Shut up, what do you know?"

_'Heh, so even she can be this cute?'_

"Aw, who's embarrassed?" he teased. She jabbed him in the arm, and he winced. "Geez, take it easy. Haven't you heard of a joke?"

"Hmph." Utau started walking away.

Suddenly, Kukai grinned and started dashing. "Bet you can't keep up with me, Hoshina."

"You're on," she declared as she scurried ahead.

They finally stopped at a small shop.

"Hah, is this your way of asking me to a dinner date? Whatever, try to keep up with me."

Kukai flashed a toothy grin and somehow knew exactly what was going on.

They rampaged in and sat down. "Give us the challenge!"

**One Hour Later**

The owner of the ramen shop bowed down multiples times. "Sorry, but you guys ate us out by winning 13 challenges!"

"No problem," Utau reassured as they both exited and left.

Then, she looked away bitterly. "I so won that."

"Ha ha, whatever. Everyone knows I won. You know what, I think we need to settle this at another shop," joked Kukai. (A/N: They're both sore losers xD. It was a tie).

"I'll do whatever I have to do." Utau grinned.

_'Another side, huh? She should laugh more, too…' _

There was a brief silence, then Kukai talked.

"So how come your beloved onii-chan wasn't here to supervise?" inquired Kukai.

"I'm a grown girl. There's no need for supervision," Utau replied coolly.

"Ha ha, I'm sure, but seriously, why?"

"He's working. There you satisfied?"

Kukai nonchalantly smiled. "Yep, super." He paused to change the subject. "So which way is your house? I'll be a gentleman and walk you home."

"Gentleman? Funny, but I don't need you to walk me home. Are you sure you don't want ME to walk YOU home?" She smirked. "Just kidding. I guess you can stalk me home."

**Meanwhile… **

Squealing girls were lined outside of Le Café in the mall (A/N: Don't you love my original café name? Loll).

The reason for all of the fan girls: a certain blue haired boy in a starchy, long sleeved shirt, a smoky black tie, a charcoal vest, and a pair of black pants. Ikuto served in Le Café as a waiter.

His manager came out. "Hey, Tsukiyomi-kun. We're short of some helping hands. Do you know anyone that could help?"

"Hm, I'll see." Ikuto flipped open his cyan blue slider phone.

Suddenly, his manager grabbed a girl. "Hey, you. Would you do me a favor and help out with some orders? I'll pay you."

"Sure, why not?" the girl replied in a Cool N' Spicy tone.  
Ikuto recognized the familiar voice and smirked as he looked up. He was prompt to sneak up behind her and cover her eyes. "Need help changing, Amu-chan?"

His customers glanced over in jealousy.

"As if!" Amu elbowed him in the stomach and turned around. "What the fuck? You work here? That's freaking great. Well, don't make any assumptions. I just wanted to help your manager out. I need money to buy an outfit for the Christmas ball anyway."

She nonchalantly strode behind the counters to take her outfit, then she headed to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out and grabbed everyone's attention.

Amu was wearing a white, lacey headband, a matching tube dress with layers of large frills at the bottom, a smoky black tie, a matching wide belt on her stomach, an obsidian, short sleeved jacket that stopped below her chest, and a pair of classic, black, tall boots.

'_I wonder if this looks funny on me. I've never worn something like this before… Oh well.'_

A bunch of guys piled up to be catered by her. Amu did not notice, since she was busy running around, filling in orders. _'Wow, I feel like an expert. These hosting skills are actually useful.'_

The manager smiled as he viewed Ikuto and Amu working in sync, attracting all of the customers.

However, as he strode away, he failed to notice Ikuto's customer getting jealous and getting ready to pour hot coffee on Amu.

Amu was walking towards the counter to place the orders with the chef until a girl that she passed by took her teacup and "accidentally" knocked over the teacup onto Amu.

"My bad." The girl snickered with her friends.

Amu's leg trembled with pain from the burning hot coffee that touched her skin.

Ikuto kicked their table over and leaned in on the customer's terrified face. "Out," he commanded in a sinister voice. She was swift to take her belongings and run out of the café with her friends.

Once they left, Ikuto lugged Amu over her shoulder, and everyone exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey! I'm fine! Put me down right now!" Amu yelled in embarrassment as she blushed furiously.

He propped her onto a counter with a sink and sponges next to it. He wordlessly grabbed a sponge, soaked it in cool water, and took her boot off. Ikuto squeezed the sponge over her leg and rubbed it onto her leg to relieve her burns.

"I-I can do it m-myself, you know?"

Ikuto stopped soaking her leg and grabbed a towel for her. She nervously dried her leg, then she handed it back to Ikuto. Then, she placed her boot back on her foot.

Before she could leave, he glomped her. "Be careful next time. Don't make people worry about you."

She tried to push him off to no avail. "W-what are you doing? It was nothing. I'm fine!"

He let go, and she was about to run back out to the front of the café, but then she saw his melancholic expression.

A pang of guilt washed over her, so she walked back over, looked up into his eyes and hugged him. "There, there. I'm really fine, okay? I'm alright because you helped me, so thank you." She stopped hugging him and went on her tippy toes to pat him reassuringly.

He smiled genuinely and started laughing. "You're so cute, you know that?" He grabbed her and lifted her, then he kissed her on the forehead.

"W-what are you doing?" She covered her blush.


	11. Chapter 10: Heal Me

**Disclaimer:**

2ManyShoez and Ikuto: -Muttering incoherent things to each other with evil grins-

Amu: -Steps in- Damnit! Didn't I tell you guys that I don't like him? Stop this gross fanfic!

2ManyShoez and Ikuto: -Throws on "Amuto" headbands and writes faster- Mua ha ha! Never! *-* Amuto ftw!

2ManyShoez: x] **I don't own Shugo Chara. **Plz R&R!

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Chapter 10: Heal Me~**

**After Le Café Closes (Normal POV)**

Amu and Ikuto changed back into their casual clothes.

Le Café's manager smiled and praised them. "I can't thank you guys enough. Especially you, Hinamori-san. You were an excellent waitress!" He paused to take out an envelope of money for Amu. "By the way, do you two happen to be going out? You two remind me of when I was in love with my wife."

"With this guy? Of course not!" she hastily replied as her face lit up a few shades.

Ikuto smirked and chased her around with his arms open. "Aw, come on. Don't be shy, Amu-koi~."

"Shu-!" Amu suddenly stopped running and paused to answer a phone call. She pulled out her magnolia slider phone with a cute light pink cover that had colorful strawberries with emoticons on them. Amu paced away from the manager and Ikuto to talk.

The manager seemed to huddle closer to Ikuto. "Is she the girl you've been saving up money for?"

Ikuto smiled and glanced over at her. "Yeah."

The manager chuckled and forced a persian blue Swarovski bag into Ikuto's hand. Ikuto reached in and clutched a matching Swarovski box that held a necklace. The necklace consisted of a sterling silver chain and a polished, vintage locket.

Confusion spread over Ikuto's face. "I appreciate the fact that you got this to help me, but I really can't accept this. It must have been so expensive."

The manager smiled. "I know… That's why it came out of your paycheck. Just keep working at Le Café, and you won't owe me anything."

Ikuto sweat dropped. _'Ohh, that's why he was so generous… Of course.'_

"Don't let her go."

"Mochiron," Ikuto replied confidently.

The manager winked at Ikuto as Amu reentered the conversation.

"Sorry, I got to go meet with friends, so I'll see you two later," muttered Amu as she carelessly rushed to the escalator.

The manager waved goodbye to her and winked at Ikuto as he bowed in respect and left.

**Wednesday in Homeroom**

Nikaidou stepped in the classroom as everyone slouched in their seats.

"Listen up, everybody! The committee made a mistake and forgot to assign a class to clean the gymnasium floors, so I volunteered our class to do it. We only need one group to work on it…Hmm…" Nikaidou contemplated whom to pick until he spotted Ikuto sleeping with his head on the desktop. "Tsukiyomi-san's group will take care of the floors."

**At the Gym**

Utau and Kukai glared into each other's eyes with about two inches between their faces.

"I can't believe I still have to work with you!" she bellowed.

"Complain all you want, but that's not going to do anything," he retorted.

"Shut up! At least I don't get in other people's ways! I can make the floors spit shine without you being here and messing everything up!"

"Well, excuse me. Let me just sit here, then. I'll just watch you clean the floors, since I'm going to screw things up anyway. Go ahead and start cleaning."

"Fine! I will!" Utau paused and snapped her head at Ikuto. "Go get the soap and water!"

Before they could bicker again, Ikuto grabbed two buckets, and Amu trailed after him with two more buckets. Ikuto shook his head at the sight of Utau and pushed the lever for the gym door to open. He was already halfway across the hallway, while Amu just passed through the door. She puffed her cheeks in irritation and hurriedly strode down the halls. Then, she stepped on a long, silky, crimson ribbon that was going to be used to decorate the walls outside of the gym. A girl had her back towards the wall, so she was completely oblivious to the fact that she pulled on the ribbon and made Amu slip backwards.

Ikuto had started sprinting to save Amu, but he was too far away, so Amu fell on her butt. However, as Amu fell, she swung her arm backwards and let go of the bucket, which happened to nail Ikuto on the forehead.

"Shit, that hurt!" Ikuto groaned and rubbed the new bump on his forehead.

As soon as Amu saw where the bucket ended up, she freaked out and dragged Ikuto all the way to the infirmary.

The working students sweat dropped. "Ne ne, isn't she just increasing his injuries?"

Amu dashed all the way to the infirmary, then she burst open the doors and called for the nurse, but no one was there. She firmly grasped Ikuto's hand and brought him to a chair.

He sat back and chuckled at the site of Amu frantically rushing back and forth, looking for an ice pack and a paper towel.

_'Heh, this isn't so bad. Watching my cute little strawberry get worried about me.' _

"I didn't think you would be so worried about a pervert like me," commented Ikuto after he received a messily wrapped up ice pack.

"Well, sorry that I have feelings and feel bad for someone that I injured."

She crossed her arms and scowled away from him. "Do you think that I don't know how much you try to protect me?"

Ikuto smirked as she walked towards the door.

"Go lay down," she commanded in an aloof voice.

"I don't wanna sleep alone~," he whined. Ikuto hastily grabbed her wrist and pulled her under the sheets on a bed with him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her stomach.

Amu tried to shove his arms off. "Wahh! What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"Don't wanna~. You're warm." He closed his eyes and snuggled with her. Then, he softly snored.

Amu blushed and looked at him for a while before she submitted to his cute, innocent image. "Geez, what am I going to do with you?" She stroked his sleek, cobalt hair and dozed off.

_0o0o0o0_

A/N: Brace yourselves for the Christmas masquerade ball ;D! The next chapter is going to time skip to Friday. Thank you so much for patiently waiting!


	12. Chapter 11: Finding a Sweetheart 101

**Disclaimer:**

**2ManyShoez: **-Finally climbs out of the top of a dark pit with the manuscript of Chapter 11 in one hand- I did it! I finally found my way out of that damn hole, and I even finished writing down there!

**Amu: **Geez, do you know how long we had to wait for that? It's been over two months now. Go apologize to your readers.

**2ManyShoez: **-Waterfall of tears comes out- I'm sorry, readers! Please forgive me!

**Amu: **-Takes Chapter 11 and kicks 2ManyShoez down the pit- **She does not own Shugo Chara. **

**Ikuto: **-Puts arm around Amu's waist and winks to readers- Plz R&R.

**The Meikyuu Butterfly**

**Chapter Eleven: Finding a Sweetheart 101**

**Thursday Morning (Way Before School Starts)**

Yaya bursted into Nikaidou's classroom with a pouty face, a leather school bag clutched in her hand, and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Geez, why does Nikaidou-sensei have to make Yaya wake up and come to school so early? Yaya doesn't need to be tutored in math!" she hollered. She chomped on some strawberry licorice twists as she scanned the room for Nikaidou. Yaya whipped her body around and had her face a few inches from Kairi's. He instantly backed away as his cheeks slightly reddened.

He coughed to regain his composure. "O-ohayo, Yuiki-san. What brings you here?"

"You're so uptight, Linchou. Everyone calls me Yaya, so you should, too." She flashed him a cheery smile. "And Nikaidou-sensei thinks I need help in math."

Right on cue, Nikaidou entered the classroom. "Ohayo, you two. I actually have to run out for some errands. Sorry to bother you, but Kairi could you tutor Yaya?"

Kairi pushed up his glasses as his eyes glinted. "Mochiron."

Nikaidou hastily thanked him and rushed out the door.

"So let's sit at these two desks and start working," said Kairi as he led Yaya to the seats.

She playfully slapped her workbook in front of Kairi and inched into his personal space. "Please teach me well~."

**Twenty Minutes Into Tutoring**

Yaya threw her head back and ruffled her hair out of frustration. "Yaya doesn't get geometry at all!"

Kairi sighed and pulled out his geometry notes. "I already have the material down, so I'll just let you borrow these okay? We're running out of time. Sorry that I couldn't help you that much, Yuiki-san."

Yaya vivaciously jumped out of her seat and bent forward into Kairi's face. "Geez, I told you to call me Yaya. And don't apologize to me! You didn't do anything wrong."

Kairi chuckled softly. "You sure have a lot of energy. Do your best, okay? I know you're smart." He gently patted her head and flashed a warm smile.

Yaya's cheeks were slightly tinted. "You're so nice, Linchou."

He flinched and shied away from her large, sparkling eyes. "I-I was thinking… W-would y-you be i-interested in going to the Christmas ball w-with m-me? Unless…" He averted from her gaze.

Yaya plopped a strawberries and cream lollipop into his mouth and grinned widely. "Meet me at the school gates at 6:30 p.m. Make sure you're on time. Yaya doesn't like to be late." She skipped away with her school bag.

His eyes trailed after her, and he took the lollipop out of his mouth. Kairi's face glowed, and a sheepish smile spread on his face. "So sweet."

**Meanwhile That Morning… **

Lulu was fixing a necklace of glimmering Swarovski beads and sitting on a polished bench in the hall. She was concentrated on stringing the last lavender beads and attaching the clasp of the necklace. The string dropped and let several pricey crystal beads scatter all over the tiled floors.

She muttered curses as she searched for all of the beads that fell.

Suddenly, Tadase came in and swiftly collected all of the Swarovski beads for Lulu.

"You're really talented. That necklace is beautiful. Anyone you're making it for?" he inquired with a smile that emitted a princely aura.

"Thanks. It's for my mom," she replied flatly.

She continued to work on the necklace and carefully stringed on the eloquent beads. When all of the beads were in place, Lulu attached the clasp to the necklace and linked both ends of the accessory. "Done." She sighed in relief and beamed until she remembered that the prince was sitting right next to her, watching her movements.

"It's uncomfortable when you're staring like that, you know?" She crossed her arms and glared into his shining, crimson eyes.

He snapped out of his trance. "Gomen, gomen. I was just thinking about how great it was that you could make something so nice for your mom. I'm sure a lot of people would like to be able to create jewelry like you." Tadase flashed a benign smile.

She shifted under his kind gaze, and a charming smile graced her lips. "Thank you."

"So… I have actually liked you for a bit, and I wanted to ask you to go to the dance with me tomorrow."

Lulu looked a bit surprised as Tadase reddened a bit.

"S-sure, I'll go with you."

They both shyly recoiled from each other until they noticed each other's actions and laughed.

**A Few Minutes Before School Started**

Kukai and Utau were sprinting to school in their disheveled uniforms until they crashed into each other near Seiyo's gates.

"Fuck, it's you again? I'm going to be late!" screeched Utau.

"Shut up already! It's not my fault you're running late, too!" Kukai retorted in irritation.

They simultaneously grunted and raced inside the golden gates of Seiyo. Once they made it on time, they panted and caught their breath. Kukai was spread out on the ground, and Utau was kneeling near his face.

"You're so dramatic. We didn't even have to run that much. Aren't you playing a sport, too?" Her harsh comments weighed in on his energy and patience.

His arm shielded his eyes from the glaring sun. "To think I was going to ask you about tomorrow… What the hell is wrong with me?" Kukai muttered.

Utau abruptly grabbed his arm and peered into his face. "Wait, what'd you say?"

"Nothing, Idiot," he teased.

She clutched his wrists and easily pulled him off the ground. "Tell me!"

He disregarded her whining. "Are you even a girl? What's with that strength?"

Finally, Utau released her grip on his hands. "Fine, don't tell me. It's not like I wanted to go with you to the Christmas ball or anything." A stubborn frown was planted on her face.

A sense of guilt forced him to stalk after her when she walked away with a hurt expression. "Geez, what am I going to do with you?" He draped his arm over shoulder, and she smirked.

**During Lunch**

It was a day off for the Meikyuu Butterfly hosts. Amu lazily dragged her body to the cafeteria when a pair of familiar arms snaked around her petite waist.

"Yo."

"Get off, you playboy!" Amu frantically shook off her exhaustion and attempted to pry his arms off of her waist. He briefly removed his arms, but then he sneaked them between her arms and clasped his hands above her stomach.

"Don't wanna~." He buried his head into her neck, and his sleek locks of sapphire hair tickled her skin.

Her face heated up, and her heart jumped in her chest from their intimacy. She finally composed herself when a teacher reprimanded them.

"I told you to stop, Idiot." Amu strode ahead and felt his eyes bore into her back. Her cool hands were pressed against her warm cheeks.

Ikuto followed her like a lost cat. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, what else is there besides going to the Christmas masquerade ball? It's the last school event before the long holiday break," Amu replied sharply.

"Who are you going with?" Ikuto grinned coyly.

"Who knows. Maybe I'll ask Dark about it," she teased. Amu glanced back at him and noticed that his expression tensed up a bit.

She turned around and closed in towards his face. "Does that bother you? Aww, are you jealous?" Usually she wasn't the one to tease, but she couldn't help but play around with him and get a reaction out of him.

"Who knows," he taunted with a thin smile. He began to walk away.

"… Or maybe I want to go with a certain blue-haired boy." Amu sauntered next to him and looked up at his face. "Do you maybe know who I'm talking about?"

Ikuto slyly pulled out a silver Swarovski locket and clasped the ends of the necklace together around her neck.

"Maybe."

He softly chuckled as she gasped and stared at him with a surprised expression and a pair of innocent, honey-colored eyes.

**After School**

In the library, Rima was reading the latest gag comic book. Today, it was her duty to organize some old shelves of dusty, aged books. Torn, worn out books surrounded her on all sides. Once she finished reading the comic, she got on her tippy toes and attempted to put a book back on the second highest shelf.

_'God, I wish I had a ladder… or longer legs.' _Rima sighed.

A slender arm gently took the book from her and placed it perfectly on the highest shelf. "Hey there, Mashiro-san." Nagi's eyes thoughtfully smiled at her.

"Are you trying to make me feel short? And why do you have to be so formal? Just call me Rima like everyone else," she ordered in a monotone voice.

"Not at all, Rima. Besides, you're cuter because of your petite size," he complimented.

"Whatever, perverted cross dresser." Rima fiddled with the books, and her long, golden curls covered the embarrassment plastered on her face.

Nagi adored her ambrosial behavior. Anyone could tell by his expression at that moment. "So I was wondering… Would you like to go the ball with me tomorrow?"

Rima inched away and was silent for a moment, then she responded. "I-I'll think about it."


End file.
